The Real Happily Ever After
by Moonlightdrifter
Summary: This is my first attempt at remaking a fairy tale. This tale is of Cinderella whose story is a lot different than what we've been read. Combines many fairy tales together. I hope you enjoy! Please review! Please note this is a very loose adaption
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It's frustrating to have your story twisted and turned into something COMPLETELY opposite of what really happened. Sure, some traits of the real story have been left in, but only very small details. What's the most frustrating is the best parts of my adventures have been totally cut from the entirety of my tale and given to other people! Snow White is a filthy little thief I tell you! And Goldilocks? How people contrived a character with curly blonde hair when I'm not even blond, I'll never know. I could go on, but then I might end up spoiling the story for you! What I will tell you is my adventure is full of excitement and romance. I'll start from the beginning and hopefully in the end, I'll have set the records straight. Oh, my name is Cinderella by the way, you can call me El.


	2. Summer Days

Summer Days

It was the first day of summer and I woke up with the sun making my eyes squint tightly shut. The nice thing about the world that I lived in was that when the day of summer came, it was summer. Just like when the first day of winter, or spring, or fall would come, it would be that season. There was none of this snowing in October or boiling temperatures in April. This little fact made planning very easy. Before I sat up in my makeshift bed, I knew what the day had in store for me.

Today would be all about shopping. This day always filled me with excitement. Now, don't assume I'm one of those girls who loves buying lots of expensive, ugly dresses and frilly things that really have no use. I'm not speaking of that kind of shopping. I'm talking tomatoes, peas, eggplant and my personal favorite, sunflowers! Those really big sunflowers too, that grow taller than my old man! I was famous for my sunflower seeds. At the end of every summer, I'd take the seeds, dry 'em, bake 'em, salt 'em, then sell 'em. That's what brought in most of my families tiny fortune. It kept us afloat through all those harsh winters. Yes, this day was my day to shop for our summer crop. We had enough money left over from the fall crop to get us a pack of tomato seeds, a pack of eggplant, two packs of peas, and a pack of sunflowers.

I stretched and put on my plain brown dress. I wrapped my brown hair in a bun and splashed my face with some water. I walked out of my little shack that was located in the backyard of the main house. It was right next to the barn. I had a very neat system down. I'd get up, feed and milk Bessy, our cow, then head to the chicken coop and sprinkle some feed on the ground for them. Now that is was summer, I had a bunch more to do. Most of it I'd have to hold off doing until the next day, but there would be lots of weeding, sowing and planting.

"Cinderella!" A voice called.

It was my stepmother. She was calling me in for breakfast. I ran towards the house and walked through the back door into the kitchen. Dri and Ana were already sitting at the table. Their faces were clean and they wore simple, but nice clothing. I would have been clean too, if I didn't have so many things to do.

"Oh dear. I wish you would stop sleeping out in that old shack." My stepmother said.

"You know that it's too cramped in this little house for me stepmother." I told her. "Besides, I'm getting too old to sleep in the same bed with my two sisters."

After my response she didn't press the issue. We'd had this argument many a time and I always won. For breakfast we had eggs. We didn't have much flour for bread left, and we were saving it for Ana's upcoming birthday. Stepmother made the best bread.

After I finished eating I jumped up and went to the money jar that sat on top of the icebox. I poured the few gold coins into my hand. I looked at my stepmother who had a look of confusion on her face. I raised my eyebrows, challenging her to remember the day. Eventually she blinked and nodded.

"Ah yes, tis the first day of summer, I forgot." A cheery smile spread across her face as she looked to her two daughters. "Would you two like to accompany your stepsister?"

I knew what the answer would be, but waited for a reply anyway. They both looked hesitant and then shook there heads.

"Maybe next time." Dri said.

Ana nodded in agreement. I shrugged and turned to go.

"Won't you at least clean up before you go?" Stepmother asked. "Your face is covered in dirt."

"No time!" I jumped. "I have to be to the market early. Last person there, gets the last of the stock. And stuff that's last in stock is last for a reason."

I pondered idly as I walked down the dirt road to the market. I thought of the looks on my stepsisters' faces when they had been asked to join me. It made me smile a little. They were so uncomfortable with the thought of going to the market. I couldn't blame them I guess. It was a crazy place. Full of bartering buyers and desperate sellers. It wasn't a very clean place either, another reason it was pointless to wash up before going.

I very seldom felt animosity towards Dri and Ana. Occasionally, when the chores became rather difficult, I wished for someone to help me. But in the end, I remembered that I chose my position in the house. After my father died, someone had to be the man of the house. I had been raised by my father alone. My mother died giving birth to me. A unsure father, raising a me by himself, turned me into somewhat of a tomboy. I was pretty mind you. I just wasn't vain. I didn't mind helping my father with chores and such. We could never afford a maid or a servant. So, we made due with what we had.

Dri and Ana on the other hand, had an opposite upbringing. Stepmother's first husband had been a Baron. They lived in the country north of here and led quite a prosperous life. That was of course until the Baron was called into battle where he was killed, taking the family income with him. The poor family was almost bankrupt when my father showed up. Stepmother and father met at church, ironically enough. They bonded over their common sorrow of loosing a spouse. My father had been there on a short business trip, and was due to leave a few days later. They decided to get married on a whim.

You could imagine my surprise when my father came home with a new wife and two daughters! It took us a few weeks to get use to one another, but eventually we began to develop a mutual respect for each other. Only half a year after their marriage began, father came down with a case of the fever. It only took a few days for it to become fatal. I was of course heartbroken. My best friend and father was gone.

One night I was crying in the barn and I heard another woman sobbing. I found Stepmother in the back yard, crying harder than I'd ever seen. I'd gone to her and we'd cried together. That was the beginning of our true friendship.

"Wh….what shall we do now?" I remember her asking through sharp sobs.

That was the first moment that our family's financial predicament crossed my mind. I knew in that moment that our survival was completely dependent upon me. Once I had made my decision to take on the responsibilities of my father, I felt this sudden surge of pride. Not my own pride, but my father's, like he was concurring with my decision.

"Don't worry." I told my stepmother as I looked her squarely in the eyes. "I'll take care of everything."

"El?!" A familiar, soothing voice rang.

I shook my head, realizing my thoughts had completely taken me away. I looked around to get my bearings and found Nathaniel walking towards me with a worried expression. Before my mind registered that expression, a warm fuzzy feeling started at my toes and worked it's way up. That happened every time I would see Nathaniel. Possibly because I was in love with him. I quickly pulled myself out of the daze and saw his worried look.

"Yes?" I responded.

"What's the matter?" He was next to me now and put a hand on my shoulder.

I felt something warm and wet sliding down my cheek. Realization sank in that the flood of memories of my father had caused me to cry. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, nothing….I…I was just thinking of my father I guess. I'm fine really." I insisted.

He nodded, but very hesitantly. I found it sweet that he seemed so worried. I paused. Something was missing.

"Where's Katherine?" I asked, looking for my best friend.

"My little sister is running late I'm afraid. She told me to come find you." Nathaniel answered. "She insisted that we wait for her to go to the market."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Pointing to the sun getting higher in the east, I said:

"Look at the time! All the sunflower seeds will be gone!"

"Oh please." Nathaniel chided. "You know old man Sorensen will save you at least three packs. You give him the best price of your end-of-year crop!"

I was about to try and further our argument, for I so loved arguing with Nathaniel, but a small yell came from a few houses behind. It was Katherine. She was running towards us as her pigtails bounced behind her. I smiled at my friend. She was irresistibly cute. We were the same age and had been best friends since childhood. It didn't hurt that she had such a dashing and handsome older brother. She had red curly hair and freckles polka dotted her nose and cheeks. Her green eyes were bright with the cheerful attitude that she never let falter.

"I was about to leave you." I stuck my nose up and placed my hand on my hips.

"Oh you weren't either." She said as she reached us.

I didn't tell her that she was right. Instead I just turned and walked away from both of them. Katherine caught up to me quickly and pretty soon we were both giggling.

The three of us chatted casually as we walked towards the market. We came to an intersection in the road. We would have crossed the way immediately, but we were cut off by a slew of horses. Looking up we saw that it was the royal court. We looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Impatiently, we waited for them to pass.

I heard Katherine give a little sigh. Looking in the direction of her eyes, I saw she was looking at Prince Charming. He was on his steed talking to a beautiful woman riding beside him. I didn't understand why Katy though he was so good looking. He was so thin, and had black hair. Good looking men consisted of big, strong muscles and blond, sandy hair……like Nathaniel. And also, who had a name like Charming? I doubted his name reflected his personality.

"Who's the lady?" Nathaniel whispered in my ear, making me shiver a little.

"Um, I believe that is Princess Una from the West Country."

I looked up at him as I responded and noticed he was pleased with the looks of Princess Una.

"They are courting." I added in a stern tone.

Finally the end of the stampede of royal nincompoops passed and we were able to cross the street.


	3. The Plan

**The Plan**

The king burst through the doors after he and the royal court dismounted their horses.

"Calm down!" The queen urged him.

The king had high blood pressure and when he got too angry, his face would turn beet red. People would duck for cover in case of a massive explosion. The king's breathing came in rapid surges. His wife put her hand on his shoulder and spoke to him in a soothing voice. Prince Charming and Princess Una walked in as well, completely consumed in conversation.

The king looked to his son for some support in his anxiety. When he discovered that Prince Charming, who they all called Char, was not paying any attention to him, he let out a great bellow.

"Were you paying no attention?!" The king yelled at his son.

Char looked up from his object of affection.

"What father?" Char asked.

"Did you not notice the townspeople?" The king gasped.

"Um, no I'm afraid I didn't." Char paused, giving his father a sheepish look. "Was I suppose to?"

The king sighed and threw his hands into the air.

"The people Char! The people!" He yelled, disappearing into the Great Hall.

Char turned to Princess Una.

"Sorry." He shrugged.

She fluttered her eyelashes at him as she said,

"I must be going anyway. Same time next week?"

Prince Charming gave her a dramatic bow as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Of course." He answered.

With that the Princess giggled and gestured for her guards to follow her. They mounted their horses and set off for their own country.

Char watched a moment while they left then turned on his heels to go get an explanation from his father. He found the king slumped and pouting in his throne. Walking to him, he asked.

"What is it father? I do apologize for my absentmindedness."

The king either ignored or didn't catch the sarcasm lining Char's voice. He just sighed and slumped lower in his chair. The queen, who sat next to him, rolled her eyes.

"He thinks the people don't like him." She explained.

Char let a small laugh slip up his throat. He tried to mask it by coughing but his father already took notice.

"Why do you think that father?" Char asked quickly.

"I know because the looks they gave me. Even more so, it used to be that people would run to see our Royal Court marching past, but most people now ignore us or glare at us." The king moped.

"I didn't notice anything strange." Char said.

"Oh please, you were too busy playing puppy dog eyes with Una." He grumbled.

Char took offense and looked away.

"And my spies tell me…" The king began.

"You have spies!?" Char's eyes lit up with intrigue.

"Of course I have spies!" He responded. "Every king has spies."

Char nodded and waited for his father to continue.

"As I was saying," He glared. "My spies have told me that people are losing their respect for Royalty."

"You spy on your own citizens?" Char laughed.

The king once ignored his son.

"What's to be done?" He yelled. "How do we regain the love of our people?"

The question was rhetorical, but Char took the opportunity to respond anyway.

"Maybe you should stop spying on them." He challenged.

When his father's face fell again with distress, Char continued.

"Look father. I'll be honest. The people don't see much of you. We tend to keep to ourselves. Maybe if you're a little more…..social…..their respect will grow."

The king was thoughtful for a moment. Suddenly his eyes lit with excitement. He jumped off his throne, waking the queen who had dozed off in her own throne.

"Goodness!" The queen put a hand to her throat. "What's the matter?"

"Iiiii'vvvveeee GOT IT!" The kind triumphantly called.

He walked to his son and took his hand, shaking it firmly. Char's whole body vibrated with the strength of it.

"What?!" Char asked.

"You my boy, are a genius! You must take after your father." The king laughed.

Char waited impatiently for an explanation.

"We must find common ground with the people!" His father began. "We need to show them that we understand them and care about their thoughts and opinions. That we see them as one of us……" \

His voice trailed off and Char nodded, still unsure of where this was going.

"And this," He continued, "Is going to come to pass by you."

He stopped and stared at Char. The prince's face darkened. His father always made bad decisions that landed on his shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Char asked suspiciously.

"You are going to marry one of them!" The king laughed and clapped his hands together.

Char just about took out a priceless statue as he stumbled back and threw his arms out.

"What?!" He gasped.

"Don't worry, we'll have it all planned out." His father rubbed his hands together as his mind worked through his plan. "We'll find the girl, pay her off, then we'll hold a ball……"

As his father spoke, Char's mouth dropped open.

"…….and then we'll reveal her to be one of them! A simple peasant girl!" He finished.

"NO!" Char spit out. "How can you contrive such a plan?"

"Now don't you oppose me boy." The king ordered. "You will do as your told."

Char looked to his mother for help. Her eyes were wide as she stared at her husband in disbelief. Then her face smoothed out.

"You know….." She spoke to no one. "That is quite a good idea. She could give us such insight."

The king took his queen's hand as she stood from her throne.

"We could learn what needs to be done to help the people." She continued.

"Are you both crazy?" Char insisted. "What about Princess Una? I'm set to marry her!? "

"Oh that arrangement can be easily broken peacefully with the right amount of money." The king shrugged.

"I am not marrying a complete stranger, let alone a peasant!" He hollered.

"You see, that right there is why this is such a great plan." The king pointed out. "You see them as a lower class of people!"

"They are a lower class of people!" Char threw his hands up. "We are not equal to them, that's the way this system works!"

"I will hear no more of this." The king demanded. "You are ordered to do as I say."

Char turned and stormed out of the room.

* * *


	4. The Market

**The Market**

Nathaniel, Katy and I scanned the goods laid out in nice arrangements along the sides of the road. I was well known in the market and people called and waved when I passed by. I smiled and waved back. This was another reason I loved the market so much. The people there were like another family.

"So what's it gonna be this year?" Dominic, a fruit salesman, was asking Nathaniel.

"Well Dom, my strawberries didn't turn out last season. I'm thinking you sold me a bunch of duds." He replied.

I smiled and moved on as they started to argue. Katy moved along with me. We came to my favorite display. Every year more and more wizards came to show off their magic. Each one trying to sell more original and unique items. There was one magician however who had sold at the market from the first year I began buying. His name was Merlin. I guess he was famous in some of the neighboring countries.

Merlin always had things that fascinated me more than any other shop. Today there were jars of every kind lined on a table. Inside, colored clouds swirled.

"Well if it isn't the beautiful Cinderella." He smiled with crooked teeth as I came into view.

"Hello Merl, what do you have to show me today?" I winked at him.

I never bought anything, to my dismay. But every year I'd try and charm my way into getting a free gift. So far I hadn't missed a year. I picked up a jar with pink dust swirling inside.

"Ah, I see your eyes have caught my favorite treasure of the year." He laughed. "This is the extract of a very rare red rose. If you let this out in your garden, your flowers will blossom with more color and last through the fall season."

"It's a pity I have no use for flowers." I frowned.

"I do!" Katy chimed and grabbed the bottle from my hands.

I noticed a jar in the back of the table that flickered with light. I reached for it quickly and pulled it close to my face. There was something floating inside. It was a tiny fairy. It's wings were a deep blue. It did not have clothes on which made it quite easy for me to determine that it was a female. I'd only seen two fairies in my lifetime. They were mesmerizing creatures.

I jumped back when suddenly the fairy rammed herself into the glass. She flew around in a great furry.

"I got her from the Enchanted Forest." Merlin bragged.

I looked up with wide eyes.

"The Enchanted Forest?" I repeated in awe.

"She's a feisty one too." He added.

"Well of course she is!" I agreed. "You have her displayed like an animal and she's not even covered up! Fairies should never be held captive. They are free spirits."

Merlin looked to the ground. He over acted being ashamed and looked up with a little smile.

"You're right. I'll give her to ya for a single gold piece." He offered.

I shook my head.

"You know I don't have that kind of money." I said desperately. "What if I promise you a quarter of my eggplant crop once it's harvested."

"Bleh. I hate eggplant." He spit.

I slumped my shoulders. I really wanted the fairy. No one else would release such a treasure and I just felt wrong about her being stuck in a little bottle.

A hand swept passed me holding a gold coin. I looked up to see that it was Nathaniel. He smiled widely at me. He looked at Merlin.

"One gold coin for one naked fairy." He nodded.

I smacked him in the chest for the naked comment. Inside I melted a little more. He was so sweet. He had to like me to do something like give up a gold piece!

"What are you doing?!" I gasped. "You can't afford to give up that money!"

"I insist. I'll do anything for my other little sister." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

It took all my strength in that moment not to fall to the ground in total despair. To be honest, this was not the first time he'd called me sister. Each time it hurt more and more, and yet I kept hope that he didn't mean it. I convinced myself every time that he was just saying it to hide his true feelings. If he really thought of me as a sister then he wouldn't flirt with me.

I didn't have the composure to argue with him. Merlin saw the distraction in my eyes and tried to take my mind off of it. Sometimes I wondered if he could read my mind.

"Thanks laddie!" He said to Nathaniel. "Now, let's see what we have for your free gift."

He nodded at me and started rummaging through a bag he had behind the table.

"Thank you." I said to Nathaniel.

"No problem. Dominic finally gave in and refunded my money. So I had some extra." He winked at me again.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to force the tears back into their ducts.

"You ok?" Katy whispered low enough that Nathaniel couldn't hear.

I nodded. Katy was all to aware of my obsession with her brother. When she first found out, she was very supportive. She actually jumped at the idea of having me be her best friend and sister in law. She attempted to be matchmaker, but her idea of matchmaking was just to invite him everywhere we went.

Merlin finished his searching and pulled out a round, white object. It was smooth, milky, and sparkled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a pearl from the Black Sea." He said in an ominous tone. "Some say it has a special ability, but none knows what it is."

He winked at me and added.

"You may just be the person to find out."

I smiled and we said our goodbyes. I had a large pouch strung over my shoulder. I brought the fairy to my face and, very loudly, spoke to her.

"Don't worry little friend." I enunciated every word carefully. "I'll get you home."

Katy and Nathaniel looked at me with warning eyes.

"Oh calm down." I said. "I'm not going into the Enchanted Forest, I'll just point the way."

They seemed satisfied with my answer. I wouldn't be so dumb as to chance walking into a place like that. Anything can happen and most people who came out were not the most sane people. I wondered how Merlin had made it through, but I guessed it was probably because he was a wizard. It was legend that the first wizards came from the Enchanted Forest, so I don't see why they would have a problem going in there. Occasionally creatures who lived in the Enchanted Forest would make there way into town for supplies from the blacksmith. I'd seen a few in my day. BollyWogs, Fizzles and Whomps were the most common to show themselves.

"Hey Gavindt. I'll take the usual." I said to my crop salesman when we reached his section.

"How'd you do last year?" Gavindt asked me as he scooped up my order.

"Better than the previous." I smiled and leaned in closer. "I added a bit of lemon juice to my sunflower seeds. Gave 'em lots of flavor."

He laughed and looked around playfully, making sure no one heard my secret.

"Now, unfortunately we're out of peas already." He said mournfully. "If you'd come sooner, instead of hanging out with old Merl, you could've gotten the last of them."

I gave him an apologetic look.

"You're still my favorite." I told him. "I promise next year to buy two packs from you."

After that, I found Katy and Nathaniel who had gone wondering. The three of us yelled out our goodbyes as we left. Walking back into town, as we passed our neighbors, a few stopped and chatted with us.

"Ooh. I thought I'd give you some chili powder to try on your sunflower seeds this year." A friend who lived down the road from me offered.

I crinkled my nose and turned her down. We reached Katy's house and we walked inside. The smell of pastries filled my nose. Katy's and Nathaniel's mother was the town baker. She made the best fruit filled puffs on the continent, at least I assumed. Walking to the kitchen, Mrs. Tremmond greeted me.

"Hello El dear. How is your mother?" She asked.

"Very well Mrs. Tremmond, thank you. She sends her hello and wishes to have you guys over for dinner on Ana's birthday." I responded.

"I already have my special cake planned." She smiled excitedly.

Mrs. Tremmond's special cakes were always exquisite. It boggled my mind that she wasn't offered a job at the castle's kitchen. Then again, the king paid so little attention to us poor peasants, he probably had never heard of her. I didn't mind. The more for me to enjoy.

I visited for a bit and then decided it was time for me to leave. Nathaniel offered to walk me home but I declined his offer. I did let Katy accompany me.

We walked to my house slowly, enjoying the warmth of the day.

"The first day of summer is the best." Katy said, breathing deeply through her nostrils. "All the dew from Spring is dried leaving the air crisp and sweet."

"Yes, but unfortunately, it only last until the second day." I frowned. "You're still coming over to help me plow the field right?"

"Yeah," She sighed. "Although plowing is more a job for big, strapping men, like Nate!"

"No, I don't want him to come." I pouted.

"Still mad about the sister comment?" She guessed.

I didn't answer and so she put her arm around my shoulder.

"Come now, he'll realize what's in front of him eventually. You have to remember, men are really stupid." She stated.

The look on her face made me bust up laughing.

"They are stupid aren't they. I bet Prince Charming is the worst of them." I said his name while feigning a love-struck tone. "You sure were taken aback by him this morning."

She put a hand to her throat and scoffed.

"You know I only have eyes for Jerold." She said.

"Uh hmm." I agreed.

We were almost to my house. The sun was starting to go down. I was always amazed at how long I stayed in the market.

"So," I said seductively, "Is that where you're headed now?"

She smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Tell Jerold hi for me." I requested.

She agreed and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. She turned down another road, heading in the direction for her boyfriends house. I sighed with envy as I watched her go.


	5. Strange Encounters

**Strange Encounters**

It had been two weeks since I started working for Harold at his blacksmith shop. He had been so generous to me that I fell asleep every night planning ways to someday repay him. I wasn't paid much, but I hoped that it would be enough. My job was simple. I was the Shiner. It was a tedious job, but I was good at it. Of course it doesn't take a lot of skill to shine things. But, on many occasions, Harold pointed out my meticulous work. There was never a dull crevice when I was shining. I shined lots of things. From swords to horseshoes, pots and pans to locks.

On this particular day, I was walking to the shop and I noticed a very well dressed man hovering around the town square. He wore a royal emblem on his tunic, but he did not look like any of the Generals that usually walked through town. He was a skinny man, and very tall. His height and weight gave him a hunched look. He looked middle aged, but his hair was thin and graying.

He greeted people as they walked passed in a very polite manner. The people would see the emblem he wore and they would bow or curtsy. I paused in the middle of the road to watch him. His demeanor was strange, as if he were searching for a particular person. Although, the stressed look on his face told me that he wasn't even sure who he was looking for. I wondered momentarily if I should go offer some help but was distracted when his eyes met mine.

He gave me a quick glance then looked away, but immediately looked back again. I blinked awkwardly and continued to walk. As I passed him, he walked to me.

"Hello my lady." He waved.

I curtsied and nodded a hello.

"Where are you off to this morning?" He asked in a light voice.

"Um, to work." I said.

"Oh, you work? Isn't that strange for a girl? Does your father not work?" He inquired.

I pulled my eyebrows together in annoyance at his interrogation.

"My father passed away a number of years ago, my lord. My family is not in the best financial state and I am the only one who can help us get by."

"Oh I see. That is very gallant of you."

"Thank you sir." I curtsied again as we came to the front of the blacksmiths shop.

He stopped as well and bowed, putting a hand to his eyebrow and gesturing farewell.

"Good day." I said and turned.

"By the way miss, may I ask your name?"

"Cinderella." I answered.

The man gave me another wave and then left me to myself.

Harold was in the back of the shop pounding a red hot blade with a mallet. Sparks flew with the impact of the metals.

"Good morning El." He smiled as he caught me in the corner of his eye.

"Morning Harold. I just had the strangest encounter." I replied.

He stopped working and turned to me, wanting to hear my story.

"This nicely dressed man just walked me to work asking strange questions." I explained.

"Oh, the man with the Royal Emblem? He's been hanging around town all morning. I saw him on my way in."

"I wonder what he's up to." I thought out loud.

"Don't know. Maybe we should ask around tonight, see what we can find out." He nodded.

I agreed and asked what needed to be done first. He pointed to a stack of horseshoes that a customer had brought in for washing. I sat on my stool and picked one up.

I'd finally finished shining the horseshoes when I heard the front door open. Harold was at the front counter, so I didn't bother to get up.

"Well Grumpy!" Harold cheered loudly.

Grumpy? What an odd thing to call a customer. I stood and looked towards the entrance. I didn't see anyone on the other side of the counter. Had Harold gone mad? I walked forward and saw a small man whose head didn't reach the top of the counter. A dwarf! From the Enchanted Forest! I'd never seen one before. Intrigued and exited I moved in for a closer look.

"Meh. I need a can of wagon wheel grease." He grunted. "And hurry it up. A few people caught sight of me out there."

"Sure thing." Harold turned and reached for a can on a shelf. "And how are the brothers?"

"Fine fine." The dwarf snorted.

He noticed my standing there staring and glared at me.

"What are you looking at." He demanded.

I jumped at his tone and looked to Harold for help.

"Oh, this is my employee, Cinderella." Harold introduced. "El, this is a friend of mine, Grumpy. He and his brothers are regulars here, although they like to keep that fact out of public knowledge."

I nodded in understanding as Grumpy looked me up and down. He either grunted in disapproval or acceptance, I'm not quite sure. Harold handed over the can of oil and Grumpy gave a few coins in return. He didn't say thank you and opened the door. He looked around quickly before he bolted away.

"Are they all that rude?" I inquired of Harold.

"No." He shook his head and laughed. "That's why we call him Grumpy."

After a good days work, Harold and I walked out of the shop. Locking the door behind him, He turned and waved goodbye for the day.

"See you tomorrow. Thanks for your help today."

"No, thank you." I waved back.

I stopped at Katy and Nathaniel's house on the way home. Mrs. Tremmond served me a hot blueberry pastry right out of the oven. Katy, Nathaniel and I sat in the kitchen and ate our treats. Mrs. Tremmond left the room to tend to her husband. When she left I took the opportunity to tell them my news.

"I saw an dwarf today!" I whispered.

"What?!" They both whispered back at the same time.

I nodded and practically jumped out of my chair with excitement.

"He came into the shop. He was very rude." I told them.

"That's so cool!" Katy sighed. "I'm jealous."

"I bet he was an ugly fellow." Nathaniel guessed.

"No, he wasn't ugly, just strange." I corrected.

"Speaking of strange." Katy turned to me. "This man came by asking questions about you today."

I almost spit out the bite of pastry I had just taken.

"What?" I choked. "Was he wearing a Royal Emblem on his tunic?"

"Yes, did you see him?" Nathaniel asked.

"Yes, he interrogated me while on my walk to work."

"Well, he came by and asked if we knew you." Katy continued. "I of course told him I was your best friend. Then he started asking me what you were like."

"And of course we told him you were the prettiest girl in the town!" Nathaniel winked at me.

My heart skipped a few beats. Katy gave her brother a glare for interrupting her story. He returned the look with a sarcastic shrug. He smiled at me again as Katy turned to finish.

"I told him that you were kind, hard working, and well known and liked by everyone in town." She said to me.

I looked at the pastry in front of me and frowned.

"Weird." I shook my head. "What do you think he wants?"

They both shrugged and we went back to eating our pastries, leaving me to wonder. When I left, Mrs. Tremmond put three more pastries in a sack for me to take home to the rest of the family. Dri and Ana were both delighted to have something sweet to eat. Of late we were stuck with only eggs and cheese. I told Stepmother about my encounter with the tall man. Her eyes were weary after I finished.

"Oh please be careful." She pleaded. "Maybe you should have Nathaniel walk with you just in case."

"Oh, I'll be fine." I said, although the thought of Nathaniel walking with me wasn't unappealing. "He didn't seem at all dangerous, just unusual."

That night I was laying in bed, a candle lit beside me, looking at the white pearl that Merlin had given me at the market. It was the one thing that the gypsies hadn't taken from me. It had been in the pocket of dress, not my pouch. I couldn't say that I was grateful for it not being stolen, for it seemed a useless item. When I had first discovered it in my pocket, I jumped at the thought of selling it. But then I realized it was probably worth nothing. Merlin would not have given it to me for free if it had been. It was pretty though. In the dim of the candle light the milky color seemed to swirl with silver, like it was glass ball filled with liquid. I decided then that I would ask Harold to put it in a setting for me. Maybe a ring? Or a necklace?

As I contemplated this, a strange sound caught my attention. It came from outside. The sound made the hairs on my neck stand up on end. I froze in place and my heart stopped. The low gurgling growl came again, this time right outside my room. I didn't breath. If I did it would hear me. I heard the soft sound of footsteps crawl passed the old wood of my doorway.

I said a silent prayer in hopes that I had securely locked the doors to the barn. I heard Bessy let out a soft moo. Shut up Bessy! I yelled in my mind. The creature, I assumed it to be a wolf or coyote, growled louder at the sound of the cow. I heard it scratching fiercely at the door to the barn. I had to do something. But what could I possibly do?

Looking around in the faint light I found nothing in my room that could help me. The pitchfork. Where had I left it? I sifted wildly through my memories of earlier that day, trying to remember where I put it. The creature stopped scratching the door to the barn. I relaxed a bit. It came to me then. The pitchfork was leaning against the side of the barn.

I sat up slowly. Where was the creature now? Would I have time to get the pitchfork before the creature got me? Suddenly the sound of panicked clucking and flapping wings filled the yard. The creature growled loudly. I didn't hesitate then. I ran to my door and threw it open. I didn't even look at what was around me, I just ran in the direction of the barn.

In the moonlight I could see the wooden handle of the pitchfork. When I grabbed it, I ran for the chicken coop. In the moonlight I could see feathers flying in the air. I let out a wild scream and the creature, which turned out to be a wolf, came out of the coop. It's chops glistened with wet blood. I ran at it, aiming the pitchfork forward. The wolf bared his teeth and saliva dripped from his mouth.

It jumped out of the way as I lunged forward. It tried to snap at me as I spun around. As I turned I swung the fork and it hit the animal in the jaw. Flying sideways, it regained composure quickly. It jumped at me, my pitchfork raised. I staggered backwards a little at the force of the spikes digging into the wolf's chest. It howled in pain and I let go of the handle. The thing fell to the ground and moaned for a moment then went still.

I dropped to my knees as Stepmother and my stepsisters came running from the house.

"What happened?" They all yelled in unison.

With the dead wolf laying there with a pitchfork protruding from it, I felt no need to respond to there question. My head looked up slowly into the chicken coop. Stepmother inched her way around the scene of the accident and looked inside of the coop.

"Oh no." She put her hand to her mouth.

Dri began dry heaving and ran back into the house while Ana stood there in mystification. I surprised myself, and the others around me, when a laugh escaped my lips.

"What else could possibly go wrong." I sighed.


	6. A Revelation and A Proposition

**A Revelation and A Proposition**

Although getting much needed help from Katy and Nathaniel, cleaning up the next morning was painstaking. My eyes stung from lack of sleep and tears, and my back hurt from digging. Not a single chicken had been left alive. In my despair however, I had to thank the Lord that Bessy was safe. She was shaken, and wouldn't let me milk her, but she was alive. That much I could be grateful for.

"Phew." Nathaniel wiped his brow as he packed the dirt over the chickens' corpses.

"Thank you guys." I sighed.

Nathaniel sat down cross legged and Katy sat next to him. They nodded in response to my gratitude.

"You are one unlucky girl, you know that?" He said.

"Lately." I agreed. "Now we've lost the way we get half of our food supply!"

Katy looked at both our sullen faces and sat up straight, taking in a deep breath.

"But hey, look at the bright side!" She smiled. "Less chores, no feed to buy……"

I gave her a look. She was definitely reaching. Stepmother came out and offered us water. We all drank greedily. After a bit, Nathaniel stood up. Katy looked at the ground suddenly, looking ashamed. That didn't make sense. Nathaniel stretched.

"Well I better get going." He smiled. "I need to get cleaned up."

I took another glance at Katy whose expression had gotten worse. She wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, glancing away from his sister.

"I." He puffed his chest out. "Have a date today."

Everything made sense now. How could she not have warned me?! I kept my face composed and plastered a grin, possibly a much to large one, on my face.

"Oh? With who?"

"Melissa Comingway." He nodded. "We're going to take a horse ride through the country side."

"Precious." I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Don't laugh, it wasn't my idea. It was hers." He held his hands up in defense.

"Well have fun." I responded, desperate to end the conversation.

I could feel my eyes start to burn again. He gave us both a wave and said he'd see us later. I watched as he left. As soon as he was gone, I let me face drop and I looked at Katy. The poor thing looked mortified.

"I wanted to tell you….." She began. "But there wasn't time and I didn't know until we were walking over here I swear!"

I didn't answer her, but continued to stare. She came and sat beside me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" She squeaked.

"Sure sure." The sarcasm was heavy. "Fine. Just thinking about my dead chickens. My lost seeds. Ugly girls named Melissa Comingway. And maybe about saving for a pig."

We were both silent for a moment.

"Her nose does resemble a snout doesn't it?" She nudged me.

I started laughing then and she immediately joined in. I don't know why I was laughing, but I couldn't stop until my ribs felt like they had cracked.

I was looking over a sharp blade at the shop, checking for any dull spots I may have missed. I didn't find any to my delight and I set down my rag. I reached for a can of oil when I heard a customer enter. I stood up to see that is was the man from the day before. Was he here for me?

"Can I help you?" I asked him.

He bowed at my approach and I stopped to curtsy. If my father taught me anything, it was manners.

"You name is Cinderella correct?" He inquired.

"Yes."

"My name is Lieutenant Korton. The King requests that you dine with him this evening."

"Dine with him?" I was totally confused.

The king? What could he possibly want with me?

"In… the castle?" I choked out.

"Of course. A carriage will be by to pick you up later this evening." He bowed again and left before I could utter another word.

I stood frozen, my mind paralyzed. I didn't have a coherent thought in my brain. I stared for probably a good five minutes at the door to the shop. Harold came in during my catatonic state and shook me awake.

"El?" His voice concerned.

I snapped out of it and looked at him. I told him what had happened and he became just as confused as me.

"I wonder what the king wants of you." He pondered.

"I couldn't possibly guess." I shrugged.

He sent me home then, telling me that I must get ready. I ran to Katy's house, hoping she was there. When Mrs. Tremmond saw my terrified face, she tried to set me down and calm me with a glass of milk.

"No thanks. I need to see Katy." I insisted.

"She's with Jerold. I think they are at the pond." She told me.

I left and ran to the pond right outside of the village. Ducks swam happily around, completely unaware of the strange tragedies and surprises life seemed to be hurtling at me. There was a weeping willow tree on the far side. Squinting, I could see to figures sitting beneath it.

"Katy!" I yelled across the water.

Her head turned and she got up quickly, running towards me. We met halfway, although I was panting because I'd already run all the way to the pond.

"What is it?" She demanded.

"Remember that man who asked you about me yesterday?" I breathed.

"Yes."

"Well he just came to the shop and told me the king requests my company for dinner! They are sending a carriage!"

"WHAT???!" She gasped. "This is marvelous!"

"Huh?" Flabbergasted, I stared at her.

"Dinner with the king? Could you imagine!" Her hands clasp together and her eyes became distant.

"Katy, come back Katy." I snapped my fingers in front of her and she popped back to the present. "This is not marvelous. What does he want with me?"

"You'll find out tonight I guess."

Jerold walked up to us then.

"Hey Jerold." I said glumly.

"Hey El, what's up?"

"I have to have dinner with the king."

"Really?!" He put his arm around Katy. "That's amazing, what for?"

"I don't know." I frowned.

"Well aren't you excited?"

"Not really. I'm so confused. The king hasn't socialized with anyone since he inherited the throne. And now all of the sudden, he wants ME, of all people, to dine with him?" I explained.

"Well, you're going right?" Katy asked.

"Well I can't say no. It's the king! I could be beheaded!"

That night I paced my house, waiting for the sound of a carriage to drive up. Stepmother had insisted that I wear my fanciest dress. Of course my fanciest dress looked pretty much like the rest of my brown dresses, except it didn't have frayed edges. Dri and Ana earlier had ripped through my hair with a brush. A headache was setting in from the tortuous incident. I didn't know what the end result was, we didn't have a single mirror in the house.

"I guess this will have to do." Stepmother had said after they had finished my makeover.

The way she said it did not instill confidence inside me. I didn't care that much though. I wasn't going to pretend to be something I wasn't . I didn't even know what the king wanted!

The sound of horseshoes trotting on the ground grew louder and stopped in front of my house.

"Oh now behave." Stepmother said who had been pacing along side me.

"What did you think I was going to do?" I asked as she pinched my cheeks. "Misbehave?

"Go, Go." She pushed me out the door.

The carriage was small, with gold trimmings. It was pulled by two white horses and a man in a tall hat. The man smiled and tipped his hat. There was another man who opened the carriage door for me.

"Thank you." I said warily as I stepped inside.

He shut the door as I sat. I was alone in the carriage, making the ride to the castle all the more awkward. I was hoping there would be someone to give me a quick lesson in etiquette for dining with the king, or at least explain why this was happening.

The coach stopped, I glanced out the little window to see that we were at the front gates of the castle. My stomach did a few flips at the sight of it. Despite my indifference to the Royal family and their fortune, I couldn't help but appreciate the beauty of the castle. The coachman took my hand as I stepped outside, I had to keep myself from gasping. I'd never been so close to the castle walls before. The large spires of the palace towered over my head, making my neck hurt as I looked on them. They were made from white marble. Etched into the rock were intricate designs or swirls and shapes. Two statues decorated the front gates. The angel's wings expanded out, their faces peaceful.

"It's beautiful." I whispered out loud.

"Yes." Was all the coachman replied.

He led me through the gates into the castle's large entryway. Deep red carpet made a path up a staircase as wide as two of my houses put together. It curved as it ascended. I could see it led to a room with a great chandelier. I wondered if that was where I was going to dine. Lieutenant Korton appeared at my right side.

"Well hello Cinderella, you look lovely." He greeted with a bow.

"Th..Thank you." I blushed, though I new he had to be lying.

I could only imagine how I looked compared to the exquisite furnishings around me. To my disappointment, Lieutenant Korton did not take me up the stairs, instead we walked around them and into a wide hallway. We came to a door which opened to a small dining area. As I entered, the Lieutenant did not follow me. I looked at him questionably, and I think the look on his face was an attempt as reassurance.

Inside, I found the King sitting at a chair that looked like it was maybe one step down from being a throne. His wife sat next to him, looking majestic in her finery. Also at the table was a man who I recognized as the King's right hand. I bowed to them.

"Come come!" The king said jubilantly and gestured for me to sit.

I walked slowly to an empty chair that was at the opposite corner. I didn't speak a word. I wasn't sure how to start. I didn't even know if I was allowed to ask a question to the king without special permission. Just to be safe, I decided to wait for them to say something.

As I sat in silence, the three sovereigns took in my appearance. The king smiled and then as quietly as possible, whispered to his wife who nodded rapidly in response. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but his expression eased my nerves. Whatever they were staring at did not dissatisfy them. Lord Brandon, the King's right hand, whispered to the king as well.

"Yes……exactly what……..for……he….. somewhat pleased." Was all I could comprehend from his murmuring.

I couldn't look any of them in the eye. I looked around the room, tapping my fingers lightly in my lap. It was a nicely decorated room. There were drapes with colorful embroidery hanging down from the ceiling. Artistic pottery adorned the corners.

"Do you like duck?" The king spoke to me.

I looked at him in surprise.

"Um…yes.." I answered.

He snapped his fingers and servants began bringing in large trays full of food. Pretty soon I had a plate full of fruit, duck, potatoes, and vegetables. They didn't ask what I did or did not want, they just piled the food in front of me. As I looked at it, my stomach rumbled. I didn't think I ever had or ever again would taste food like what was there. This thought sent pangs of guilt throughout me.

"You are probably wondering why you are here." The king stated.

"Yes your highness, very much." I relaxed.

'Well, eat, and I will tell you."

* * *

**A/N- Wow. It's been forever since I've updated this story. I completely forgot how I was trying to form the characters. All these chapters are old, I took them all down because I thought I wanted to revise them, but then I read them and they were fine. So I reposted all of them!! There are a few chapters I haven't put back up because those ones I do want to revise. Thanks to those who have reviewed. I'm sorry it's been so long since I've written. I've been so crazy with school and such. I hope to pick this one up again and I'll get lots more story written for you! -Md**


	7. Chance

**Chance**

I chewed carefully as I listened to the king. The food was divine, making it slightly harder to concentrate on what he was saying.

"Were you possibly in town a few days ago, when the Royal Court rode through?" He asked.

"Um, yes your grace, I was." I swallowed quickly.

"Did you notice how indifferent the people were towards me?" He sighed.

Uh oh. Was this a trick question? How was I suppose to answer? Should I lie? Yes. I would lie.

"There were no cheers," He continued before I could speak. "When I waved, they did not wave back, but turned their heads! In years past, people would cry out my name in triumphant praise! Where did respect for their king go?"

I had no answer for him that he would be pleased with. My mind wasn't working fast enough for me to think of a good lie. He noticed my hesitation and I was sure he was about to throw me into the dungeon. But instead he sighed again and pounded his fist on the table.

"So it's true. I have lost their respect." He hung his head.

"I'm sorry, but what have you done to earn respect?" My hand flew to my mouth after I spoke.

Did I really just say that? Why? I was surely going to get whipped for that.

"Excuse me?" The queen chimed in.

"I'm so sorry!" I started pleading with him.

"No no, do not be sorry, you are right." The king nodded.

"I will go if you wish." I offered.

"No, you have not even heard why I brought you here!" His face lit up again. "I have come up with a plan that will help me find…….let's call it, common ground, with the people of this country. Some way to show them that I want to help them, govern them, so we can build this city back up to the thriving metropolis it once was."

"And you wish me to help you?" I inquired.

"You will be doing much more than just helping my dear."

"What is it you ask of me your highness?"

"Tell me Cinderella, how is your family?" He asked.

"Fine my lord, thank you." I replied.

"I have heard that you are not doing well financially. What has happened?"

"Oh, well, my father passed away about 4 years ago, he became sick with the fever. I have no brothers so I was left in charge. Um, I have usually made our way by growing and selling crops and sunflower seeds, but this year I was robbed the evening that I had purchased the seeds." I didn't understand why I was telling him all this, but I continued. "I decided to get a job. I am currently working for the blacksmith. It doesn't pay much, but it's all I can do. Then just yesterday, a wolf killed all of our chickens. So all we have left, your highness, is a milk cow."

I took in a deep breath and shrugged my shoulders when I finished telling my story. I found it strange that I had told him so much. The king looked at me with an odd expression. It looked like a cross of pity and satisfaction.

"I believe, young lady, that we are in a perfect position to help one another." He smiled.

I pulled my eyebrows together and waited for an explanation.

"I would like you to marry my son." He stated.

I nearly choked on the potato that I had just put into my mouth. I clasped my hand around my throat and looked up with wide eyes.

"Come again?" I coughed.

"I want you to marry Prince Charming. In return, not only will you get the expected luxuries of royalty, but I will also help your family in their time of need. I can give them whatever they want. I will supply them with food and shelter and warmth for the rest of their days." He nodded.

"I'm sorry, but are you serious?" My mouth dropped open.

"Of course I'm serious!" He chuckled. "Having someone of your station in the castle will give me wonderful insight on how to help the public. It will help keep things peaceable."

"Sire, I couldn't possibly…"

"Oh now don't answer just yet. I am planning a ball for next week. You have until then to decide. Just remember we are offering you unimaginable wealth and comfort. Not only for you, but your family. Plus you will be helping the country!" He cheered.

"And what of the Prince?" I asked. "Was he not arranging marriage with the Princess of the West Country?"

"Oh, that has been taken care of and the Prince is in total concurrence. He's delighted with the idea."

As the king said this I noticed the queen choked a little on her food. Lord Brandon's eyes shifted slightly.

"Why is the Prince not here?" I wondered. "Wouldn't he want to attend this meeting?"

"He is off on some business, but sends his apologies and warm wishes." The king said. "So what say you?"

"I will think about it." Was all I could manage to respond.

"Good. But while you think, remember you will be doing your family a great service, and also the people of this country. You understand them more than I. We can really make a difference."

I nodded and we continued to eat. As we did, the king talked about the ball. All those above a certain age would be invited. I wondered what I could possibly wear to a ball. I then began to wonder why in the world they wanted _me_ to marry the prince.

"Um, may I ask why you chose me for….this……um…task?" I questioned.

"Well, I believe you remember Lieutenant Korton?" I nodded as he spoke. "Well he spent a few days wondering town, looking for just the right girl. We needed someone with good looks, intelligence, and compassion. Lt. Korton returned after finding out much information about you and reported his findings to me. You seemed the perfect candidate. And now that I've met you, I believe you still are."

I smiled and blushed at his compliments. I truly couldn't grasp the situation. After I finished eating he called someone over to escort me to the carraige. As I stood I bowed and thanked them for the meal.

"Um Cinderella?" The king called after me.

I turned and waited.

"I would appreciate very much if you kept this conversation to yourself." He winked.

"Of course." I nodded wearily.


	8. Arguments and Charm

**Arguments and Charm**

Prince Charming sat on the top stair as he saw the girl, Cinderella, being escorted out of the castle. He was relieved when she didn't turn and see him. She would have noticed the scowl he wore on his face. When she had gone he stood and went into the dining room in which his father sat.

"You just missed her Char. She was quite delightful." The king smiled.

"Yeah that's too bad." Char replied in monotone.

"I think I convinced her this was a good plan."

"Let's hope not." He grunted.

"Come Char, you didn't even meet her. You might have liked her." The queen said.

"I doubt that father. This whole thing is so ridiculous." He scoffed.

"Son, are you in love with Una?" The king asked him.

"That doesn't have to do with anything." Char avoided the question.

"It has everything to do with it! Now tell me, do you love her?" He asked again.

"I don't know." Char sighed. "But I was doing my duty as Prince to marry someone of royalty."

"Well think of this as your new duty! Duty to your country! A country that views us as tyrants and snobs! Trust me when I say you will have just as likely a chance to like Cinderella and you do or don't Una." The King went back to eating his meal and Char new that his father was going to say no more.

Char took a look at his mother who he knew was completely siding with the King. He rolled his eyes again and left the room. He walked to the stables and put a saddle on his horse. A guard looked worried as he watched the prince prepare his horse.

"You're not going out alone are you sire?" He asked the prince.

Char laughed and nodded his head.

"Of course I'm going by myself. I'm not a child and am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

The guard just nodded and went about his business. Char took his horse and rode away from the castle. He didn't know where he was going exactly. He just needed some fresh air.

He went over things in his mind as he traveled. It's not that he didn't like peasants. They were his people, he loved them. But to marry one? He had always grown up with the belief that royalty marries royalty. Commoner marries commoner. Besides, commoners were usually dirty and sweaty and their hands were callused and dry from working all time. They were angry most of the time too because their lives weren't easy.

That's not to say that his life was easy. He worked hard. He learned politics and had a fine education. Royalty always had fine education, the best teachers only (another thing he disliked of commoners was their lack of education. Trying to have a conversation with a peasant about scholarly works always was a pain.)

No, Char wanted a wife who was kind hearted, beautiful, smart, funny and sweet. He knew that folks didn't see royalty in the best of light, especially since his father took over. A great King he was to be sure, he just never tried to include the people of the country with politics. Char would rule differently that is for sure. He'd visit houses in the city, play with children in the street, even create opportunities for men to come forth and speak of their cares and concerns.

But to marry one? No, that just wasn't right. Besides there WAS Una. He liked her, he really did. She was everything he'd pictured in a wife. She was easy to talk to. She was absolutely beautiful. She enjoyed discussing art, which was Char's favorite subject. The King had a great hall devoted to artwork of the most famous and talented artists. They spent a lot of their time together in that hall talking about their favorite pieces.

On the thought of Una being beautiful, Char's mind went over her seemingly perfect appearance in his mind. She had blond curly hair that shined and glistened. Her eyes were deep brown with specks of gold. Her figure was slim, and she was clean and well kept.

Yes, he liked her. But love? He wasn't sure if what he felt was love. Maybe he'd read too many stories of Knights and great tales of love and romance. He was attracted to Una but his knees didn't buckle at the sight of her. He didn't spout romantic poetry in his mind as she approached. But was that what love was supposed to be?

Char shook his head and decided to stop thinking about it for a while. Their was no point in stressing over it. He knew his father's mind was made up and their was no changing it. He'd have to go through with his father's orders. But he was not going to go down without putting up a fight.

Char's horse, Sir Steve, as he liked to call him stopped at a small pond to drink. Petting his mane, Char looked around. There was a weeping willow tree next to him. He wasn't sure if he'd ever been to this part of the village. He could see the misty trees of the Enchanted Forest in the distance. The image made him shiver just a bit.

When he made it back to the castle, everyone was asleep. He put his horse in his stall and crept to his room.

* * *

**A/N- This chapter is quite short. Sorry. I think I struggled with this chapter a bit. I may struggle with the next couple chapters, up until I get to the parts I really WANT to write. Hopefully the chapters will be good enough to pique someones interest. :) Please reveiw! -Md**


	9. Pros and Cons

**Pros and Cons**

It had been two days since my dinner with the king and I was going absolutely crazy. I made a solemn promise not to tell anyone about our conversation and his ridiculous plan. Of course I had already told my friends and family that I had dinner with him, so as soon as I returned I was hounded with questions. I was not a liar, at least I wasn't unless it was absolutely necessary. So, when asked what the king wanted, my only reply was: "I can't talk about it." You can imagine the reactions I got from everyone.

I wasn't going to go through with it. I knew that the second I stepped out of the carriage after it dropped me off at home. The whole idea was absurd. Sure arranged marriages were still pretty popular in my day when it came to royal families, but it had always been another thing I disliked about royalty. Either way, this situation was entirely different. I was a commoner, and the prince was, well, a prince!

I went over the pros and the cons in my head. Con: I would be marrying someone I didn't know. Well, I knew of the prince and I have seen him many times. But we've never spoken. Although from those few people who have talked to him (class boundaries ya know?) he's a slightly decent guy.

Pro: My family would be free from their misery and poverty.

Con: I would have to put of with royal snobs for the rest of my life.

Pro: I could get communication going between the king and his people. Lots of good could come to that. Many problems within the community could be fixed.

Con: I like comfort clothes and those huge heavy dresses that women of high status wear make back hurt even thinking about wearing one.

Pro: Did I mention I could get my family out of poverty?

Con: What would I do all day as a Princess? (Holy gardeners hoe! Princess! Ha!) Would people be doing everything for me? How boring!

Pro: My family would have food and warmth and shelter and medicine!

Con: I would give up any chance I had with Nathaniel.

Yep. There it was. The ultimate con. Now thinking about all of them, this con was the only one I didn't know if I could handle or not. Sure I could live with a snobby prince. I didn't find him attractive in anyway, but he wasn't ugly. I could build muscles I didn't even know I had when wearing those hundred pound dresses. Sure, I may have people waiting on me hand and foot, but I could spend my time reading right? I loved to read. Plus if the king was serious about me helping with the crumbling relations between he and the community, that may keep me busy as well.

Really the only thing that was holding me back from accepting the King's offer (other than the sheer absurdity of it) was Nathaniel. Yes, I know he saw me in a sisterly light, but that could always change right? I just needed to wait him out and eventually he'd realize I was the girl of his dreams and we'd live happily ever after.

A feeling of doubt filled me. I did know that there was a chance that would never happen. Would I be giving up an opportunity to save my family for nothing? Quite possibly I would. I needed to be more sure of what would happen with Nathaniel and me. That was the only way I could truly make my decision. Not that I was considering going through with it really. It was a completely far fetched scheme anyway.

So I did the most stupid and embarrassing thing I could do. I went to talk to him.

"Hey!" Nate said when he saw me approaching.

I had found him sitting under a tree with a book in his lap. My heart did a little dance when his eyes lit up. There had to be something there. No one looks at another person like that and doesn't like them right?

"Hey." I said back. I walked to him and sat down. "What are you reading?"

"Just a little history stuff for class on Monday."

"Oh." I smiled and nodded my head. Now that I was sitting next to him, I was starting to chicken out.

"So Katy is still pretty mad you won't tell her about your little royalty meeting the other day." Nate lifted his eyebrow.

"I know. But I promised. As soon as I'm allowed I'll tell you guys about it. It'll give you a laugh that is for sure. The whole thing is positively stupid." I realized I was starting to say too much. "So, how was your date with Melissa?"

"It was actually fantastic." He laughed. I suddenly wished I had used another subject to distract him. "I think….well… I think we might go out again."

My heart pretty much sank to my feet. I stared at him for a minute until his eyes became questioning. I mustered up all the courage I had. It was now or never.

"Nate. Let me ask you a question." My voice shook. "Do you…well. Do you ever think… What I mean is….Have you ever considered." I fumbled my words horribly. Nate looked at me strangely and then his expression turned to knowing.

"El." He paused. I knew what was coming next. "Look, you know I love you right? But, as a friend. A sister even."

"Ok." My small voice whispered. "So there's no hope for me at all?" He didn't say anything for a minute. His face was so sad. I started to regret putting him in such an awkward position. But I needed to know.

"I'm….I'm sorry El." He shook his head.

I pretty much felt like life itself was draining from my limbs. I felt the tears spring to my eyes. I stood quickly and almost passed out. Nate was on his feet immediately trying to steady me.

"El, sit down for a minute. I'm so sorry. So sorry." He repeated himself over and over.

I couldn't be next to him. I wasn't angry, but I shoved his hands of my arm and turned away.

"Look, I have to go. I'm making dinner for my family. It's ok. Don't worry. I understand." I rambled on as I walked away from him.

When I got home I was planning on faking a sickness and going straight to my room, but when I walked in the door I saw Dri sitting at the kitchen table. I hadn't noticed how thin she had gotten before. Her arms and legs were bony and her skin was pale.

"Are you sick honey?" I asked her when I sat also.

"No." She said with a smile on her face.

Just then Ana entered the room. She looked almost the same. Pale skinned and bony. I realized our lack of food was really taking an effect on them. Both of them had blue circles underneath their eyes. I could only imagine how much stress was on them. This was not a lifestyle they were used to.

If they were any other people I would have told them to toughen up and make the best of it, but these were my sisters and I loved them.

I knew then as I looked at their tired faces that I needed to do my duty as a sister and daughter to do what I could to keep my family strong.

I was going to accept the king's offer. Even though I still though it was monumentally outrageous.

* * *

**Disney Princess3- Thanks for the suggestions. I'll definitely read your stories. Jess007- your reveiw was hilarious! It made me laugh a lot. We're definetly on the same thought frequency. That's how I picture sir steve too. :) Please review everyone! I need all the help I can get! Thanks ya'll. -Md**


	10. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N: So I apologize, this chapter is kind of rushed. There was a lot I wanted to cover in a small amount of writing. I hope it all makes sense. It should....hopefully. :) I wrote it a lot differently then previous chapters. This one is written in three different points of view. Again, feel free to review and tell me what you like and dislike. I had one review that requested better explanation of characters, I know this chapter doesn't do so, but I promise to try and do better in upcoming chapters! Thanks ya'll! -Md**

**The Truth Comes Out**

"Are you kidding me?" Katy said with eyes that began to glaze over.

"No." I whined and put my head in my hands. "I already went to him and said I'd do it, so I can't possibly take it back now."

Katy just kept looking at me with her mouth wide open. She had found me by the lake pacing back and forth. I'd just been to see the King who was absolutely delighted by my decision. Right after I'd told him, I'd instantly regretted it. I was emotional. Once the shock of what happened with Nate wore off I new it was the stupidest thing I'd ever done. I'd gone to the lake afterwards to try and work things out in my head. Nate had told Katy about our little "talk" and she came to find me right away. Boy was she surprised by the news I had for her. The King still wanted me to keep it a secret, but I had to tell her. I needed someone to help me.

"Ok, so go over this one more time for me. How is this going to happen? What is the King's plan, and please, use small words because my brain is on overload." Katy said slowly.

"There is going to be a ball next week. It's going to be the "great ball where the Prince will choose his bride." That's what he's going to tell everyone. Then I will go, all prettied up and crap, then the Prince will choose me as his bride. Then oh my goodness! It turns out the bride is nothing more than a commoner. Then I guess this is supposed to bring about much rejoicing by the towns folk and peasant-royal relations will suddenly blossom and all will be well… Supposedly." I added on the end.

"El! Why on earth would you agree to this?!" She shouted.

"Shh! Keep your voice down! If people find out the King will not be happy at all with me."

"Oh El, you don't even like or respect the King!"

"I know I know, but I've been, um, emotionally unstable this week. And he promised to take care of my family. Have you seen my house? Have you seen the filth that my family has to live in? We barely survive from day to day. If I do this, they'll never want again. And I guess, if it works out the way the King imagines, it'll be a good thing for everyone." I nodded my head in determination.

She sighed heavily. "You know I love you and I'll back you up on anything. No matter how ludicrous. But just promise me one thing, promise that you are not only doing this because Nate turned you down."

"It's not." I lied a little. "I promise."

"Ok, well just tell me that you aren't going to forget me." Katy said in a small voice.

"Are you kidding?!" I laughed, "you are my best friend and you'll be visiting me everyday. Heck, I'm going to be the Princess. I can do whatever I want right? If I want you to be my personal assistant, you can!"

"Um, No." She teased. "Just because you are going to be Royalty does NOT mean I'm going to wait on you hand and foot. Nope, you'll always be poor, dirty Cinderella to me."

"Awe, that's sweet, really." I batted my eyelashes.

* * *

****

The Prince paced back and forth in the Castle's Foyer. Una was going to arrive any minute and he had to break the news to her. He'd once again put up a fight when his father told him this common girl had said yes to the scheme. But in the end, his father threw the "it is your duty as heir to the throne" garbage in his face. He'd tried to throw hypocrisy back at his father by telling him that he'd grown up with his father shoving the fact that all Royalty must marry Royalty down his throat. That didn't even phase the King.

Char in all honesty didn't think it was the worst idea in the world. Once he'd thought more about it of course. He just didn't want to be stuck with some crazy, green eyed peasant the rest of his days.

"Hello Char." Una said sweetly as she entered the castle.

She was followed by the three gaurds who were always with her. They were very large, burly men with beady eyes. They all looked like they could be twins. Char's stomach gave a little twist. He'd been hoping they wouldn't come with her. He nervously wondered what it was going to be like when his head would go through the wall.

"Hello Princess." Char bowed to her and she returned a curtsy. "Please, may we take this discussion into the dining hall….alone." He eyed her gaurds.

"Certainly my Love." She widened her eyes so they looked more innocent. Like a puppy.

"Thanks."

They moved into the dining hall and he held a chair out for her at the great table.

"Well, I'm just going to get straight to the point." Char said as he sat down next to her. "We can't see each other anymore."

Una kept the smile plastered on her face, those he could tell her eyes widened a little, giving her a slightly crazed look. She stared at him for a good minute before she spoke.

"Why?" Her voice was a higher pitch then normal.

Char then went on to explain to her what the situation was. Una laughed when he finished.

"You're so funny Char, that's why I picked you." She said, though Char didn't understand what she meant by the last part.

"I'm afraid this isn't a joke, Una. Please understand I mean no disrespect to you and I hope this will not sever connections with our Kingdoms. I would be glad if we could still be friends."

As Char said that he did wonder passively about the fact that he nor his father had actually met the King and Queen of Una's country. She would always come to him. The thought though was fleeting and he shrugged it off. Una's face had become confused. She pulled her eyebrows together and started to shake her head.

"How can this be? It makes no sense." Her voice wasn't directed at Char.

She seemed to be more curious about the situation then angry. Though he wasn't really relieved by that fact, he was glad that she wasn't throwing things or yelling at him.

"I, I must go." Una said.

She stood before Char could say anything and she walked out without looking back. Char followed her into the Foyer where she snapped for her guards to follow. They left without a word.

"Huh." Char said to the empty room. "That was…..strange."

* * *

****

A glass vile full of green mist flew at the stone wall and shattered. An old woman screamed in frustration. Three burly men stood silently and motionless around the room.

"How could I have mixed the wrong potion. I didn't, I KNOW I didn't. I remember specifically putting in every ingredient in the perfect proportions. Why didn't it work on him?" The woman was talking to herself really, the three men made no sound in agreement or otherwise.

She walked over to a mirror that hung on the wall.

"I thought that maybe looking and acting like this Princess Una would be enough to trap him," As she spoke her image changed into that of the beautiful princess Una. "But, I knew I had to be sure, so I mixed the love potion and I've been giving it to him for the past month! Obviously it hasn't been working! If it had been, he would have refused this monstrosity of a scheme his pathetic father has conjured up. Even to the point of death he'd have refused."

She turned from the mirror and went to a book that was on a small pedestal. She flipped furiously through until she came to the page she was looking for.

"It must have been wrong. Or maybe it wasn't strong enough." She fingered each word carefully.

"Yes, I will make it again. This time stronger. There will be no getting away from me this time. It worked on the other Princes and I have their kingdoms now. I will have this Kingdom. I will, I promise you that."

She opened a large wooden cabinet that was filled with roots and bottles of glittering liquid. She began pulling different ones off the shelve and pouring them into a large black cauldron. All the while whispering to herself: "Yes, I will have this one. I will."


	11. The Infamous Ball

**The Infamous Ball**

I stood there looking longingly at the chair as my feet began to swell. My shoulders ached and I felt like I weighted 300 lbs. The cause of this massive weight gain was not from eating. It was from the layers and layers of fabric that were being fitted to my body. A short woman with gray hair poked me with a sewing needle every few minutes. I would jump and she would give me a stern look, as if I had intentionally broken her concentration.

"Now this piece, yes, yes…right there. It'll show off your figure." She said as she lifted yet another slab of fabric into the folds.

"You know I was really hoping for something a little more….um…simple, Sara." I told her as I eyed myself from head to toe.

"Oh no dear. We need to "wow" the Prince." Is all she replied.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Of course, sighing made my body move in a disapproving way so I was given another annoyed look from Sara.

The ball was the that night and I still had not told my Stepmother or stepsisters anything. I was going to tell them when I got home. I only had a few minutes with them before a carriage was to come pick me up. Even the thought of attempting any sort of sane explanation made my head start to perspire.

"There." Sara finally said and stood up straight.

I took a deep breath and looked at the finished product in the mirror. The dress was a dark purple color. The bodice was tight and it was difficult to breathe properly. The skirt was layered every five inches or so, giving it a ruffled look. I'll be honest, I thought it was hideous. It didn't matter though right? This whole marriage thing was fixed anyway.

"Now, get out of it, _carefully, _and I'll finish up with the sewing while you go home. But come back hastily, girl, I have to do your hair and by the looks of it, it's going to be quite the feat!" I glared at her insult.

I walked into the door of my house and found all the family in the kitchen. I had a hard time looking them in the eyes.

"I suppose you aren't going to tell us where you've been this time?" My stepmother said a little sadly.

"Actually, I am." I nodded. When they all sat there waiting I started. "Well, you see, I've been given…an…um…opportunity. It's something that's going to help all of us out of poverty."

All three girls perked up at the thought.

"What is it?" Ana demanded.

"Well, as you know I've been spending a lot of time at the palace…The King, he had this idea…I didn't want to do it at first…" I kept putting it off.

"Tell us dear. Come on, out with it." My stepmother said.

"I'm going to a ball tonight. And then the Prince is going to ask me to marry him. And I'm going to say yes, and then it'll be revealed that I'm a peasant, and all the people will rejoice." I blurted it out quickly, the last bit being slightly sarcastic. "At least, that's what the plan is."

They all looked at me with wide eyes. Then they all started laughing. They didn't believe me. I kept my face completely calm and serious. Soon they noticed that I wasn't laughing with them.

"Good heavens child!" Stepmother exclaimed. "You can't be serious?"

"I am." I lowered my head.

"Why on earth would you do such a thing?" Her face was getting slightly pale. I was nervous she would pass out.

"I'm doing it for this family, and for this city. Look at Ana, Stepmother, look at her frail figure and pale skin. How long has it been since these two, well any of us, had a proper meal. When was the last time this town felt like we had a decent government? I can help all of you! I know what you need, I know what this town needs."

"But dear, you are not one of them. You distain those people. I know this to be true, and I speak with experience as well. I once was part of high society and there are people who only care for themselves. They'll never accept you." Stepmother grabbed my arms as she spoke.

"The King and Queen have already accepted me mother, and they say that the Prince has as well." I explained.

"No, they say that now, but what about a week from now, when you start to speak you own mind. Do you think they'll have you then?" She questioned.

"I don't know." I said honestly. "But I was given a promise that you three would be taken care of. That is the most important. I am not speaking any more of the matter. I must get ready to leave soon." I turned and walked out into the backyard without another word. No one tried to follow me.

****

* * *

The Prince excused his servants from his room. He put on his black dress coat and buttoned it up. Running his hands through his hair he let out a great sigh. He could hear the guests beginning to arrive. Sweat began to form on his forehead. He walked over to his wash basin and splashed some water on his face. There was a knock on the door and a servant told him it was ready to go down to the party. The King was waiting.

At the end of the hallway he found his father and mother waiting. The king was dressed in his finest attire, the great Crown resting on his head. Char's mother, always beautiful, was wearing a see green gown and jewels of every color. Char descended the stairs first with his parents behind him. A man named Roger announced their arrival. People clapped as they walked down the stairs. Char put on his public smile and waved at the people below.

After a bit of conversation with a few of the more important people at the party, the royal family sat on their thrones in the front of the great ballroom. The dancing commenced and Char waited. His father had given him specific instructions. Sure enough within just a few minutes, Char felt his father's elbow nudge him. He looked over hesitantly.

"There she is." The King said quietly. "The lovely girl in the violet dress, she just walked in."

Char looked over and noticed her immediately. No one could have missed her in that dress. He couldn't lie to himself, she was stunning. The color of the dress complemented the color of her hair and skin. Her dark hair was curled and placed in a knot on the side of her neck.

"Now remember, dance with two or three girls before you dance with her. But be quick about it, someone else might snatch her up." The King chuckled.

A few men had already noticed the girl and started a conversation. Char sighed with relief. Those men may buy him some more time before he had to dance with her. Despite the fact she was pretty, he still wanted no part of this scheme.

Char spotted a pretty girl in a red gown who was batting her eyelashes at him. He stood and walked to her. The girl, a Duchess from the south, was named Selene. They didn't speak much during there dance. She seemed too awestruck to say anything and Char was busy looking at the peasant girl. With each moment the music moved forward, his steps became heavier.

Finally the music stopped and another song began to play. He thanked Selene for the dance and she just giggled and curtsied. The peasant girl had finished dancing with the Earl of Westerlund. She was now walking towards the King. She curtsied to he and the Queen. Char wished he could hear what they were saying but didn't dare get any closer than he had to.

He just wanted to survive the night. This peasant girl was probably not as sweet as she was leading his father to believe. She was just like every other poor girl he'd met. Greedy.

"Hello my Prince." A voice said from behind.

Char turned and found Una standing there. She was wearing a jet black gown that formed to her every curve. She wore a smile on her face, though her eyes seemed slightly distant. That was understandable considering the circumstances.

"Princess, what are you doing here?" Char asked curiously. "I wouldn't think you'd attend, considering."

"Well, you know I'm always one for parties." She laughed. "Besides I wanted to see this girl who's stealing you away from me."

Char noticed she held a goblet full of wine in her hands.

"Oh," She said, "I thought you looked thirsty. I brought you a drink."

"Thank you." Char smiled. Una had always been so generous. He felt a pang of guilt as he took the cup from her. After he drank the wine, he called for a servant to take the cup away.

"Well, my dear, shall we dance? For old times sake?" He asked Una.

"Of course." She curtsied.

They moved in circles around the dance floor. Una kept giving him strange glances. He was about to ask her if she was alright, but she beat him to it.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

"I'm uh, fine. Thanks." Char smiled.

"You don't feel anything, um, different?" Her eyebrows came together curiously.

"No, should I?"

Una stopped them in their tracks and stomped her foot. She looked very angry about something and Char had no idea what that could be.

"I, have to go." Una said, turned then walked off.

"Maybe breaking up with her wasn't such a bad thing." Char whispered under his breath.

****

* * *

I was dancing with some handsome stranger wishing that he was Nathaniel when I saw Una stomp her foot and walk away from the Prince. That was very strange.

"Where are you from?" The man I was dancing with asked me.

"Um…" I wasn't sure how to answer that. Obviously I couldn't say I was from my home because then people would know I was an imposter.

Oh man, imposter. The word seemed to jump out at me like the very same wolf who destroyed my backyard.

"I'm from somewhere far way. To the north. A place called, erm, Grensberg." I lied.

"Huh. I've never heard of it, though by the looks of you it must be a wonderful place." He gave me a wide smile.

I gave him a small laugh and I was relieved to hear the song ending. Unfortunately, he didn't leave after it ended. He still wanted to chat.

"So, what is your standing?" He asked.

"My what?"

"Your standing." He didn't understand that I didn't understand.

I almost started to panic when someone came to the side of us.

"Do you mind if I steal this beauty for the next dance, Duke Gerald?" The Prince asked him with a small bow.

"Certainly not your Highness, as you wish." The Duke bowed deeply and backed away quickly. For some reason I broke out into a grin. Maybe it was the fact that he Prince had just referred to me as a beauty or it could be because I was so relieved he'd just saved me.

"Thank you, that was a nice rescue back there." I smirked after the Prince and I had taken our dance positions.

"I'm sorry, did you find something wrong with The Duke?" The Prince asked coldly, though he kept a smile on his face.

"Oh, no no, it's just..um," Why did he have that tone in his voice. This was the first time I'd met the Prince. Ever. Why would he be angry with me already? "He was just asking me questions that I didn't really understand."

"Well, that's to be expected I'm sure, there is going to be a lot you're going to have to learn in order to be welcomed into this society." He responded.

My heart started to feel a little funny. I didn't get it. He seemed to not like me at all, but he didn't even know me. This was his idea too wasn't it?

"Um, I'm sorry your Highness, have I offended you somehow? You seem a bit, tense." I mentioned as we danced.

"Look, just let me survive the evening ok?" He said back.

Well, if he treated Una like this as well it's no wonder that she stomped out the way she did.

"I'm sor…wait…wait." I stopped our dance. "I was under the impression that you were ok with this." I told him, looking him straight in the face.

The Prince came closer to me, he was only inches from my face.

"How could I be ok with this?" He whispered with a slight tone of anger.

My mouth dropped open. My mind went completely blank. Before I knew what I was doing, I walked away from the Prince and moved toward the King. When I reached he and the Queen I looked at them and my words just spilled out.

"I cannot do this. I was told, by you, that the Prince was all for this little scheme of yours." I wasn't talking loud enough that others could hear me, but my words were sharp. "I just discovered that this is not true. You lied to me. And I cannot do this. I don't know what I was thinking, I knew this was ridiculous from the beginning. I'm in love with someone else and the Prince already hates me. And you know what, your highness, I think that even though I am going to walk out of this ballroom right now, take of this blasted dress and break my promise to you, you should help my family anyway. Because that is the kind of King you should be. You should be willing to offer your help freely. Not by bartering of betting or scheming."

After that I didn't even have to look up to see that the King's face was red with anger. I turned and ran out of the ballroom. When I was in the foyer, the doormen saw me coming. They opened the doors for me. It was quite convenient because I didn't even have to slow down. I ran down the steps of the Castle and almost toppled over because of my shoes.

I took them off angrily and threw them into the dark bushes that were to my left. They were clear and were made almost entirely of glass. Sara had insisted that they were the most beautiful things in the world and that I'd be the 'belle of the ball' in them. I've never felt anything so uncomfortable surround my feet. I'd rather wear rose bushes as shoes than those darn things.

When I was at the bottom of the steps I looked back. No one was following me. That was a relief. The King wasn't sending his guards to kill me. I decided I didn't have to run the rest of the way. I was out of breath and it wasn't just from the running. It was also due to the fact I was about to break into sobs.

"Awe, poor thing." A sweet voice said from somewhere in the dark.

I turned to see Princess Una coming out of the shadows towards me. The look on her face was shockingly sinister. I gasped and jumped back.

"That Prince." She shook her head. "Tsk tsk, what a heart breaker."

"You can have him." I told her.

"Oh my dear, I will. Don't you fear, I will. But first, I just need you out of the way." She shrugged like it was a very simple matter.

But, suddenly, she wasn't Una anymore. Her face began to wrinkle and her skin sagged. Her tall figure turned into something more like a hunched beast. I was about to scream but she waved her hand and my mouth clasped shut. She grabbed me by the arm. Sticking out her index finger, she poked the air. Green light appeared and began to spread. Green colors swirled together, making me dizzy. The green circle got very wide and round. In the center was a black dot, and that was also getting bigger.

"Well dear, have a safe trip!" The beastly Una cackled.

She then shoved me hard and I fell into the swirling air. The wind was knocked out of me and I fell into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so I finally updated! I hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know if you like the multiple point of view thing. If not, I can totally stop doing it. I just felt the story came easier to me if I wrote it from different perspectives. Is that weird? Anyway. Enjoy and please leave a reveiw! Thanks!- Md**


	12. Bread Crumbs

**Yeah for updates! :D Hope you enjoy. Thoughts, ideas, comments, they're all welcome!- Md

* * *

  
**

**Bread Crumbs**

Ok don't panic, I told myself. I knew I wasn't dead. I could feel the air enter my lungs as I breathed in. I could feel my heart rapidly beating in my throat. I could feel the pain of a major headache, along with other aches and pains that spread throughout my body.

I was lying face down on soft ground. I lifted my head and opened my eyes. Everything was blurry, but I could tell I was surrounded by trees. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them again, trying to get the haze to go away. I pushed myself off the ground but didn't stand up. My head throbbed.

"Ouch." I said out loud.

My eyes finally began to focus and I could see my surroundings more clearly. My panicky feeling died down. I was sitting in a small meadow in a forest. The trees were bright green and the ground was covered in small colorful flowers. It was absolutely beautiful. The trees were large, the trunks were the biggest I'd ever seen. Sunlight was shining through the canopy of leaves above me, giving everything a warm, peaceful look. How strange it was that someone who wanted to harm me would send me to such a nice place.

I thought back to Una and a small shiver ran through me. She had put on quite the act. I wondered if any of the royal family knew of her true identity. I doubted it. I did feel sorry for the Prince though. Poor guy was going to marry that witch. Maybe he still will, I thought. Now that I had ruined everything, he was free to marry her again.

I take that back. I didn't ruin everything. He was the jerk, he was the one that ruined it. Although I was kind of relieved to break it off. It wouldn't be the right thing to do, marrying someone I didn't love.

I sighed as I looked around, knowing that really none of that mattered now. I didn't even know where I was or how I would get home. I squinted and looked in all directions. It looked like whatever forest I was in spanned for a very, very long time.

"Oh no."

A thought shot through my mind.

"Oh crap."

I prayed that what I was thinking wasn't really what had happened. I stood up and took a closer look at a tree nearest to me. I'd seen these leaves before, their shape was familiar. I'd seen them when I let the fairy go at the border of the Enchanted Forest. I looked around quickly for any signs of danger. The warm, peaceful meadow all looked like a façade now. I knew that at any moment something could happen. Like a giant monster could come chasing after me. Or a tree branch could wrap itself around my throat and strangle me. Or I could step into a pile of quicksand.

I was suddenly hopping on my toes worried I'd start sinking every minute. Finally I realized that for the moment it seemed that I was safe. So what now, I asked myself. I couldn't just sit here and grow old. I'd have to move sometime. I could already feel my stomach rumbling with hunger.

"Walking, walking is OK." I whispered under my breath. But which direction? I looked up, trying to see where the sun was, but the leaves were too thick. I spun around a few times trying to decide which direction looked the most safe. They all looked pretty much the same.

I randomly stopped turning and began to walk forward. As I left the little meadow, the trees became thicker. I could still see quite well though. I walked cautiously and watched every step I took. I didn't see anything too scary. I did come across some strange looking bugs. I jumped back and gasped as I saw a large, caterpillar like insect crawling up one of the trees. Maybe it's better described as a snake like insect. It was almost a foot long with fuzzy legs but it's body was slick and gooey looking. I shivered as I watched it leave a trail of slime behind it. I was grateful it didn't have large fangs or anything that could devour me. However, I was not going to let my guard down.

* * *

I think I had been walking for almost an hour. My stomach was aching so much I could barely keep myself upright. There was nothing that look like food around. And even if there was, I wouldn't dare eat any of it. Suddenly I came upon a small meadow. It seemed very familiar. I looked around and around. It was the same place I started! At least I thought. Meadows in the middle of forests I could assume had a tendency to look very similar.

A whiff of something delicious passed my nose. I stopped dead in my tracks. My mouth started to water. I sniffed the air and caught the scent again. It smelled fantastic, whatever it was and wherever it was coming from. The back of my mind screamed at me not to follow the smell. It could be some trick to lure me into a trap of some kind.

My stomach had other ideas and it soon began to argue with my head. My stomach won. I mean, honestly I didn't know much of anything when it came to the Enchanted Forest. I had seen creatures from the Enchanted Forest before, they seemed civil enough. People survived this place all the time. I was making too big of deal of it.

I made my decision and I followed the scent. It smelled like lots of things at once. Sometimes the smell changed. Once it smelled like chocolate cake, the next a roast turkey. Whoever was cooking was cooking a huge feast. I hoped it wouldn't be rude to barge in and ask if I could share their meal. But I was a starving lost girl. Surely they'd take pity on me.

Soon I came upon a house. I was taken back at first, it was very strange looking. The wood was knotty and warped. The house was crooked, as if part of the house had sunk into the ground a bit. The smell of food was so strong I ignored the strangeness of the house and ran towards the door. As I stepped on the porch, I heard a snapping sound and the whoosh or air passing my ears. I felt something tighten around my ankle and I was pulled upside down. My frilly dress fell over my head. Despite the lack of people around the area, I felt a huge surge of embarrasment. I could only imagine what I looked like with my undergarments exposed.

As I hung there the door opened.

"Awe! Another one! This is my lucky day!" An old woman's voice shrieked with utter joy.

The old bat walked around me lifted my skirt from my face. If I would have seen this woman on the street I would have guessed her to be a sweet old lady. Her eyes were kind and were surrounded my laugh lines. She was very petite. I probably weighed more than she did. Her peppered hair was pulled back neatly in a bun at the base of her neck.

"Hello deary, welcome! Now, I don't want you try and run away, I am a very hospitable woman, I don't like my guests to be uncomfortable. I had enough trouble with the young man who came here earlier. So, I'm just going to make things easier for both of us."

"Um, please let me go." I requested of the woman, unsure what she was spouting on about. I didn't want to find out.

"Yes yes dear, I will! Don't you worry one bit. First I think you need to take a little nap." She said sweetly.

"A nap?" I asked as I noticed a cane in her hand. It flew at me with a speed and strength I didn't imagine possible with the old woman so frail looking. She hit me on the side of the head and once again, I fell unconscious.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw metal bars in front of me. I also saw metal bars to the side of me. They surrounded me completely. I leaned forward and realized I was sitting in a small cage. I started to panic. There was no stopping it this time. The floor was a probably six feet below me. I pulled on the bars around me.

"Let me go!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"It's not going to do any good to panic." A voice said from somewhere.

I looked around, noticing I was in some sort of kitchen. I turned and saw another cage hanging from the ceiling. A man was inside, leaning against the bars.

"Prince Charming??" I gasped.

"Looks like you fell for it too."


	13. Hansel and Gretel

**A/N- Props to savethemadscientist, for guessing right!!! Hope you enjoy! I'm excited I got another chapter finished before the crazy week ahead starts. I hope I can update soon. Please review!- Md  
**

**Hansel and Gretel…Sort of**

"What are doing here?!" I asked the Prince in shock.

"Baking a cake." He rolled his eyes. "What do you think I'm doing? The same thing as you."

"Well, duh, I know that." I took a deep breath. Two seconds with the man and I was already frustrated. "I meant, HOW are you here? How did you GET here."

"The same way you were thrown here." He told me. His eyes softened a little. "When you left the ballroom, I admit I felt bad. I was a jerk. I shouldn't have judged you so quickly. So I followed you. I saw Una confront you and then……mutate.." He shuddered as he thought back. "Then you disappeared into thin air. I demanded to know what happened to you, and well, Una, or whoever…WHATever, she was freaked out and sent me through this strange green portal. I ended up landing not to far from here."

"And then, let me guess, you got hungry and smelled the food?" I asked.

He nodded. I didn't talk again right away. I wasn't sure what to say next. I doubted he knew how to get out of this mess any more than I did. I did start to wonder though…..

"So, was that an apology?"

"Excuse me?" His eyebrows raised haughtily.

"For being a jerk, telling me I was only after wealth and fame." I raised mine just as high.

He was silent for a while, I could tell he was an extremely prideful person. It was taking all his effort not to belittle me somehow.

"Yes." Was all he said.

"Yes what?" I smirked as he grunted.

"You know, I should remind you that I am Prince. You, girl, are a peasant. You should show a little propriety."

"Sorry to break it to you, Your Highness, but here we're equals. You. Me. We're in the same boat my friend." I shrugged and let out a sigh.

Before he could respond, the kitchen door opened and old woman shuffled in, looking as sweet as ever. She gave me a sweet smile and continued with her work.

"Did you meet our new guest Hansel dear? Isn't she pretty? I think the two of you would look very fine together. Yes. Yes. Very fine." Her back was to us as she spoke.

I turned to the Prince and mouthed "Hansel?" He shrugged in return. Just then my stomach let out a huge roaring growl. The stress of the situation had made me even more hungry. Not to mention the whole house smelled of delicious food.

"Oh ho ho!" The old woman daintily laughed. "Hansel, did you hear that?" She looked at the Prince as she spoke. "Little Gretel is hungry!"

She clapped her small hands together and opened up her giant oven. (Have I mentioned yet how big her oven was? It probably could have fit an entire cow inside.) She leaned over and pulled out the biggest turkey I'd ever seen. It was surrounded by potatoes and carrots and all sorts of vegetables. The sight of it sent my mouth into a salivating frenzy. I forgot all about the fact I was scared and locked in a cage. All I wanted was that food. I looked over at the Prince and he was looking ferociously at the food as well.

The old woman took out two large plates from a cupboard and loaded food on both of them. She held one in each hand and walked towards us. She came to my cage first. She started to move the plate forward and it clanked against the metal bars. She pushed it forward a few more times. It was then I truly knew that the old woman had lost her mind.

"Oh dear." Her eyebrows crinkled together and she tried pushed the plate through the bars once more. "Well, this is quite the problem Gretel."

Just then she flipped the plate and the food flew through the bars of the cage and onto my lap. I tried to dodge the potatoes as they came flying towards my face, but I didn't really have much room to hide. A small slice of carrot whapped me in the eye and I yelped in surprise.

I heard the Prince forcing back a laugh. I help one hand over my injured eye and glared at him with the other. The old woman then went to his cage and threw his food through the bars too. Unfortunately, nothing hit him in the face. He did jump back though, no doubt because he was afraid to get his precious clothing stained.

"Oh you are a handsome young man, Hansel. Don't you think Gretel?" She looked at me.

"Sure." I managed to say.

"Ok dearies, eat up. I don't want you two going hungry." She reached the door and began to shut it. She turned and faced us before she closed it completely. "Because the meats are always best when they're nice and fatty." We could hear her cackling as the door clicked shut.

"She's going to eat us?!" The Prince said loudly, looking at me in surprise.

"Well, she's going to have a hard time swallowing you." I said. "You'd probably leave a bad taste in her mouth."

Sometimes I surprised myself with my uncanny wit. I smiled at the Prince as he tried to find something spiteful to say back. When he couldn't, I picked up a piece of turkey sitting on my lap, and bit into it. It was the best turkey I've ever tasted.

* * *

****

The sun had gone down. There were no windows in the room, but everything seemed darker. The old woman had come in and opened the oven again. This time she'd given us chocolate chip cookies. I wasn't sure how her oven was producing all this food. It must have been magic. She'd left a candle lit on the table below us. I could see the Prince's face, but only a little.

He hadn't spoken to me since my bad taste comment. I thought about apologizing, but I changed my mind. He deserved it right? I hated the silence though. There was no way to sleep comfortably in the cages we were in, so I sat and stared into the darkness that surrounded us, thinking about home, wondering if Nathaniel was worried about me. That was a stupid thing to be thinking about at such a time.

"I am sorry." The Prince said.

I looked over, shocked that he wasn't asleep. His breathing had been so even, I had just assumed. I was silent as he continued.

"My father told me your intentions were honorable, but I didn't believe him. I don't like being forced into doing things I don't want to, so I made up things in my head to defend my actions. I misjudged you and I am sorry. And if it means anything, I'll make sure my father honors his part of the agreement about taking care of your family. Even though the rest of the agreement is broken."

I was speechless. I opened my mouth a few times, then shut it. I felt like a dolt.

"Thank you." I said finally. "That means a lot that you would be willing to do that for my family."

"Well, don't thank me yet." He said, I could see a small smile on his lips. "I can only make sure it happens if we escape the crazy old cannibal."

"Speaking of the crazy old cannibal, Your Highness, but…." I couldn't help myself. "Tell me, how did such a strapping man, such as yourself, come to be overpowered by such a frail old woman?"

"Again with the lack of propriety!" He hit his hand against the bars of his cage, though I could hear it in his voice that he was smiling.

"I said 'Your Highness', Your Highness." I laughed.

"She's surprisingly strong!" He defended himself, "And on top of that, I was hanging upside down when she knocked me out with that cane!"

"Whatever you say, Your Highness."

* * *

****

The evil witch, Una, rolled her hands over a boiling pot of yellow water. The image of a house appeared.

"Well well. It looks like our two adventurers have found themselves in little old Trixie's place. Mwhaha, they'll make a tasty treat for her. Don't you agree boys?" Una looked at her two bodyguards standing silently in the corners.

She snarled when they didn't respond and turned back to the cauldron. She reached over to her table and grasped a bottle full of liquid. She poured it into the yellow goo below her, laughing as steam curled into the air.


	14. The Ol' Oven Trick

**A/N- haha! Ok, one more update! Oh how I love lazy Sundays. It'll probably be a good week before I can get another chapter out, but maybe I'll have some time. I hope you enjoy this! Personally, writing it and picturing it play out like a movie is so much fun. Thanks to my reviewers. I adore you! Please keep 'em coming. :D -Md**

**The Ol' Oven Trick**

"You named your horse Sir Steve?" Cinderella said incredulously.

"I was five years old when I got him." Char replied with a laugh.

"I think even I had more imagination than that when I was five."

Char shook his head and looked towards the kitchen door. It had been a few hours since the COW (Crazy Old Which, as he and Cinderella had named her.) had come in and given them breakfast. The first few meals, both of them had been reluctant to eat any of it. But later they had decided they might as well keep their strength up, especially if they wanted to plan an escape. So far, they had come up with nothing.

Char's back ached from being cramped in the small cage. He glanced over at Cinderella who was picking at the end of her fraying dress. She was covered in soot, her hair had fallen out of it's pins and fell messily around her shoulders. Her feet were red and swollen, she didn't have any shoes.

"Are you in pain?" Char asked her, nodding towards her feet.

"Oh," She laughed and glanced down. "No, I've had worse. I've got pretty tough feet. Not tough enough to handle those glass torture devices Sara gave me. I took them off as soon as I ran out of the ballroom. I think they're in your bushes at the palace somewhere."

"You were walking barefoot through this forest? I'm surprised you have any skin left on them at all."

"Like I said," She shrugged. "I've had worse."

Char kept looking at her hair. He was getting an idea.

"Do you have any pins left in that birds nest on your head?"

"Psh, well I'm sorry I was unable to keep my grooming up to your standards." Cinderella gave him a glare and started searching through the tangles. It took a few minutes but finally she gave a triumphant yelp and held up a pin between her fingers.

"Try picking the lock." Char told her. She laughed at him.

"Do I look like the kind of person that would know how to pick a lock?"

"Well, you could toss it to me, but I doubt you're that good of a throw."

She started searching through her hair again and found another pin.

"I'll try throwing this one to you, and if it doesn't make it, well, I'll still have this one."

She closed one eye like she was trying really hard to pick a target and aim for it.

"Throw it IN the cage if you can." Char said.

"Shut up. I'm not stupid." She replied back.

Finally she flicked her wrist and tossed the almost invisible pin towards Char's cage. It hit one of the bars with a small tap and fell to the floor.

"Son of a….." Cinderella stomped her foot.

"Valiant effort." Char sarcastically smiled and clapped his hands softly together. Cinderella leaned forward and grabbed the lock of her cage in her hand. She stuck the pin inside and began moving it around.

"Don't bend the pin."

"I'm not going to bend the pin."

"Well, you're doing it a little hard. You're going to bend it."

"Your Highness." Cinderella released a great sigh and sat back. "Do you know how to pick a lock?"

"Why yes, Cinderella, I do."

"Ugh, El, please." She said, referring to her name.

"Ok, El, yes. When I was a boy, I had a curiosity about all the locked doors in the palace. Despite my father's efforts to discipline me, I eventually figured out how it was done."

"Oh…" She began but was cut off when the door opened and the COW returned.

"Hello dearies." The COW smiled brightly. "How was your breakfast?"

She walked to El's cage. In her hand she held a metal loop with a chain attached to it.

"Give me your wrist Gretel, dear." She requested.

El reluctantly held out her wrist and the COW snapped the metal loop around it.

"What? What is this for?" El asked.

"You're going to help me dear. I'm getting old and I'm feeling a bit weak in the ole knees today."

She then opened the cage door after using a key from her pocket to unlock it.

"Now don't try to run honey. It will do no good. No good at all."

With the COW holding onto the chain attached to the wristband, El stepped out of the cage. El's knees wobbled a little.

"Oooh. Look's like it's a good thing we let you out. You need to stretch those muscles. But not too much now, we don't want you getting touch and chewy." The old woman giggled.

She began to lead El to the kitchen door. El looked at Char and shrugged. The woman's back was to El and she took the opportunity to try throwing the pin in her hand to Char. This time she got lucky and it flew into the cage, hitting the him lightly on the chest. Then the door was shut behind them and Char was left in the room alone.

He hoped that El wouldn't do anything stupid. He had a feeling that witch could fight a grizzly bear in a wrestling match. Picking up the lock with his hand, he stuck the pin inside and fumbled around with it. It took him a good twenty minutes before he heard a little clicking sound and the lock snapped open. Just as it did so, he saw the door knob of the kitchen door turning. He quickly made it look like the lock was still in place and then leaned back.

"See Hansel, I have her back for you safe and sound." The COW chuckled.

Char suddenly had a brilliant plan. It laid itself out in his mind like a perfectly crafted blueprint. He said a silent prayer that it would work and then opened his mouth.

"You know, I think you need to clean your oven."

El looked at him with terror in her eyes. He could hear her mind screaming: What in the world are you doing? He shot her a quick wink as the COW's head turned in shock.

"What?" She said.

"Well, the last meal you so kindly fed us, you've been extremely hospitable by the way, well it tasted a little, I guess you could say odd. How long has it been since you've cleaned that thing?"

The COW's face looked absolutely mortified. She turned around, forgetting about El.

"It has been quite a while. Oh dear, this is not good. Not good at all." Her voice was full of concern.

She walked to her oven and opened it. She poked her head inside to inspect it. Char looked at El and waved his hand so she'd look back at him. When she did he mouthed: Push her! And gestured with his hands. El shook her head. He rolled his eyes and nodded. The old woman's voice was muffled as she was still inspecting the inside of her oven. El closed her eyes tightly and leaned forward, hesitating. Finally she pushed with all her strength and the unsuspecting COW flew into her oversized oven.

"Shut the door! Shut the door! Shut the door!" Char yelled as he kicked his cage door open and jumped out.

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness!" El began to scream as the old woman inside the oven began to shimmy out, but before she could get very far El slammed the door.

"Now run!" Char roared, grabbing El's hand and pulling her out of the kitchen.

"Remind me to tell you later that you are a genius!" El was yelling as Char dragged her along.

"I know." Was all he said and they ran out of the house.

They could hear the old woman screaming from inside. She was obviously out of the oven now. It made Char run even faster, though his weakened legs were about to give out on him. He looked back and saw the COW was out of the house now. Luckily for them, she couldn't move very fast at all. But then she did something that made Char yell out in surprise. She waved her hands in the air and started chanting something. Just then, as she stuck her arms straight out, a flash of yellow light flew from her hands. The light zoomed past them. The old woman tried again. This time Char didn't bother to watch, he just ran as fast as he could, pulling El behind him.

Pain hit him in the back and spread through his entire body. He cried out in pain and everything went kind of blurry. He fell to the ground and felt like he was on fire. He could hear El screaming from somewhere. He tried to find her in his line of sight. He wanted to tell her to run, and just leave him behind.

"Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!" He heard El's voice extremely close.

His vision cleared and he could still see yellow streaks of magic flying by in the air. Then he felt the strangest sensation. A giant hand closed itself around his body and lifted him off the ground. He gasped for air when he started moving forward at a ridiculous speed. His arms and legs limply dangled in the air. He didn't know how long he flew through the air, but finally he began to slow down. He could still feel giant fingers wrapped around his body.

The fingers shifted. He couldn't see to the side of him very well. He tried to move his head but found that he couldn't. The hand moved around him and positioned him on it's palm. In a blink he found himself eye to eye with a giant. He'd never seen a giant before, but this one looked strangely familiar.

"You're Highness?" El's voice bellowed from the giant's lips.

The giant was El! What was going on? Had he been miniaturized? He tried to look down at his body but still could not move his head. He opened his mouth to ask El what had happened but he didn't hear his voice. Instead he heard something that made his blood run cold.

"Rrrribbbettt."


	15. The Peasant and the Frog

**A/N- Wow! It's been way too long since my last update. Just a quick note. Those who have already read "chapter 15" please note that I took it down and rewrote it. Some people didn't read it, so those who didn't, ignore this little note. :) I didn't like the way I had gone about things, and I wanted El to spend a bit more time with the prince while he was a frog. So those who read the part about the lake and the fairies and the kiss (sorry I had to take it out, it just didn't feel right!) ......scratch that from your mind like it never happened. I may put in a part like that in the future, but it didn't go well IMHO with the development at this particular time in the story. Sorry if that is confusing. Anyway, enjoy and feel free to leave comments! Hopefully it won't take me as many weeks to write the next chapter! Peace!- Md**

**The Peasant and the Frog**

Hysterical cackling filled the

room. Small animals locked away in their cages jumped in fear at the high pitched screeching. Una looked into a glass ball as the image of a girl holding a frog swirled inside of it.

"A frog! Just what the little man deserved. I couldn't have asked for anything more entertaining than that. I must pay a visit to that old bat and thank her for a job well done."

Una's bodyguards stood in their corners with no expressions on their faces. Una looked at them and then rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I should give you guys a little personality."

She looked back at the glass ball and giggled some more. When The Prince and Cinderella had escaped from the witch's house, she hadn't panicked at all. She knew their was no way two people as incompetent they could make it out of the forest. They still had many dangers they could run in to, she would make sure of that.

****

* * *

"Ok. Don't panic." I said out loud, holding the small frog close to my face. I leveled my eyes with his.

"Prince, if you can understand me, give me a sign."

With a wet slap, his tongue flew from his mouth, hitting me on the cheek. I jumped back and accidentally dropped the frog.

"You jerk." I said as I struggled not to kick him.

The frog Prince jumped to the side of my leg. I picked him up and made eye contact with him again.

"Ok, so that was a sign right? Just in case, we're going to try this again. If you can understand me, blink twice."

The frog's eyelids blinked once, and then again. A surge of relief washed over me. That relief turned to anger when his tongue slapped me in the face again. This time I dropped him on purpose and then walked away. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that he was following me.

I stopped and sighed, putting my hands on my hips. I took a quick glance at myself. I looked awful. My dress was ripped and dirty, my feet looked so bad I couldn't even imagine living through all the infection I was probably going to develop. When I ran before, away from the COW, I'd tripped over my dress more than once. I needed to do something about that. I bent over and took a hold of one of the torn pieces of dress. I pulled and pulled, taking a few of those hideous layers away. I ripped it to about halfway up my shin. No more tripping for me. I looked at the torn pieces of fabric in my hands.

Sitting down, I wrapped my feet as much as I could. I moaned in pain as I did so. I had enough to cover all the flesh on the bottom of my feet. That was good enough for me. I stood again and gasped in pain. I needed to clean out my wounds.

"Ok Frog Prince." I looked down at the slimy amphibian who was hopping next to me. "We've got to find us some water."

In reply he swatted my bare leg with his tongue.

"I swear I will rip that thing out if you don't stop." I warned.

****

* * *

I couldn't believe my ears when I finally heard the soft running of a stream. I had the Frog Prince on my shoulder. I quickened my pace as I walked toward the sound. Soon we came upon a small creek. It was very shallow and not very wide at all, but the sight of any type of water lightened my mood considerably. I knelt next to it and the prince jumped off my shoulder right into the water. I gasped and reached for him, afraid the current would take him away, but it wasn't strong enough. He continued to hop around the shallow creek, splashing this way and that. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad your having fun. Us human's have it a bit harder I'm afraid." I said, unwrapping my bloody feet. I slowly set them in the water, letting it wash away all the dirt and blood. It stung at first. As I sat there with my feet immersed I dipped my hand in and drank my fill. The prince was swatting at tiny flies hovering over the water.

"That is so gross." He ignored me.

The stinging eventually died and I started to get really sleepy. There was a tree nearby that in a patch of sunlight. I crawled to it and laid down. I took one last look at the Frog Prince still jumping around in the water. Then I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I found the frog snoozing on one of my ankles. His eyes were half closed. I couldn't help but get my revenge on him. I flicked my ankle and the poor prince went flying in the air. He flailed his stubbly little legs as he flew. I burst out laughing. He didn't land too far away. He hopped angrily back to me and started to hit me with his tongue.

"Stop!" I laughed. "Now we're even."

Before I stood up I rewrapped my feet with the extra cloth from my dress. They were still pretty swollen, but cleaning them had done a lot of good. After that I stood, only moaning a little, and placed the frog on my shoulder. I took one last drink from the stream.

"I think we should follow the water." I said to the non-responding frog.

As we did so, I felt the need to talk. Maybe it's because the forest was so big and I was beginning to get a little nervous. And I may have felt a little lonely too. I didn't feel lonely very often, so it was a weird feeling.

I began to tell the prince my whole life story. I told him about my father, about his death and my stepfamily. I told him about my love for growing things and the market that comes to town every year. I told him about Katy and the things we liked to do together. I told him that Katy had a brother named Nathaniel, but I skipped the part about me being in love with him. Then I told the Frog Prince all about the last month. The hard times, the wolf attack, the robbers attacking me. I didn't know if he was listening of even cared, but the sound of my own voice masked the eerie sounds coming from around me.

I stopped when I spotted something through the trees. I squinted my eyes and could see the outline of a small house. It didn't look anything like the COW's cottage, so I decided to move closer. I didn't have to go very far from the stream. The house sat right next to it. I went within about twenty feet of it and hid myself behind a tree. I waited there for about ten minutes. I didn't see any movement inside the windows.

"I think we should go inside." I whispered.

A tongue slapped my face in protest.

"What if they have a pair of shoes I can wear! And I'm getting pretty hungry. I didn't eat a bunch of flies all afternoon."

He licked my face again. I told him he didn't have to follow me and shrugged him off my shoulders. Just like I suspected though, he hopped after me as I moved slowly toward the house.

I peered inside one of the side windows. I didn't see any one inside. I walked to the front door and it was unlocked. I went inside and took a deep breath. It smelled so delicious. The first room of the house was the kitchen and there was a big table in the middle of the room. Sitting on the table were three bowls. A big one, a medium one, and a small one. I tiptoed to them, feeling guilty that I was about to steal their food. I was so hungry though. So very hungry. I first decided they wouldn't notice if I took a few bites from the biggest bowl. Inside the bowls was a creamy soup. I scooped a spoonful from the big bowl and placed it my mouth. It was so delicious I quickly ate three more bites. I then moved on the medium sized bowl. I figured that if I took a little from each bowl, no one would notice any was missing. I took a few quick bites and then looked at the little bowl. I gasped when I didn't see soup inside. Instead I saw the Frog Prince laying inside, small droplets of soup covered his mouth.

"How did you get up here! And why did you eat all that! Now they're going to know someone was in here! Get down. Down." I demanded. The little frog was so stuffed from his meal that he had a hard time moving. I picked him up and placed him on the floor.

"Don't touch anything else."

I moved through the rest of the house. There was a closet in one of the hallways. I opened it and smiled widely when I saw a bunch of shoes inside. I rummaged through them and found a pair that looked like they would fit me. I found a room that had three chairs, one big, one medium, one small.

"Huh." I said, determining there must be three people in the family that lived in the house. The big chair I couldn't manage to sit on, the medium chair wasn't very comfortable, so I chose to sit on the small chair as I slid my feet into the stranger's shoes.

"Oh crap." I said out loud as I heard a cracking sound. With a thump, I fell off the chair as one of the legs broke off.

"Oops."

The Frog Prince hopped inside the room. He looked at me on the floor and blinked a few times. I could only imagine the laughter that was going on inside of him. Good thing he couldn't laugh as a frog, I noted.

"Well, maybe if I just place this here, they won't even notice." I explained to him as I placed the broken leg under the chair and tried to steady it. Once I had it disguised as an unbroken chair, I moved slowly out of the room, afraid to cause even the slightest breeze that might knock the chair down again.

I found myself in a bedroom. Once again, the furniture came in threes. One big bed, one medium sized, and one small.

"Ok, let's get out of here." I looked at the prince who was jumping on the floor.

My heart stopped as I heard the front door to the house open. The voices were deep and rough. Except for one, which was almost like a child's voice, but strange somehow. Before too long a gasp sounded.

"What happened to my food!?" The child-like voice asked in concern.

I didn't know what to do. Without thinking I did the first thing that came to my head. I grabbed the Frog Prince and jumped in the bed closest to me, which happened to be the small one, and pulled the covers over my head. I tried to curl into the smallest ball possible, though I knew it would do no good. Any minute those people would come waltzing into that room and find me there, though by the sound of their voices I had a haunting feeling they weren't people at all.


	16. Since When do Bears Live in Houses?

**A/N- Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Let's hope I've got more time to write this week, although school is starting....so we'll see! Thanks for reading and please feel free to comment if you wish!- Md**

**Since When do Bears Live in Houses?**

I honestly thought my heart was about to stop. Either that or break out of my chest because it was pounding so hard. I could barely hear the noises around me over the rapid beating. I peaked out from under the covers of the bed. I spotted the little Frog Prince on the floor. He was looking at me with wide eyes. I motioned him with my hands to hide, but he didn't heed my warnings.

With a sudden clash, the door of the room swung open. I jumped out of the bed screaming and curled in the corner of the room.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry….." I repeated over and over.

I looked at the owner of the house and my mouth dropped open. A great black bear, at least nine feet tall, stood in the doorway. He let out a roar of anger. The Prince went crazy then. He charged the bear, hopping as quickly as his little feet would allow. He croaked and croaked. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was trying to protect me. I didn't know why he thought he could do anything though. He was a frog.

"What are you doing in my house?" The bear's deep voice bellowed.

Behind him, two other bears appeared. One a bit smaller, and thinner than the big one, and the other was just a cub. I opened my mouth to explain, but I couldn't get any words out. I was paralyzed with fear and confusion. Three talking bears stood before me. I thought I'd seen strange before with the COW, but three talking bears? That topped it.

The biggest bear inched closer to me. His showed his teeth. Behind him, the two other bears crouched in some sort of attack position. For a moment the little bear got distracted by the Prince. With an annoyed grunt, he picked him up and tossed him out an open window. I gasped as the little frog flapped his limbs as he flew out of sight.

"Wait!" I tried, but the large bear just continued to advance.

Suddenly something flew inside and whisked past my face. Something that glittered circled the bears head and distracted him. He tried to swap it with his hand but the flying creature dodged it. Another flying streak of light flew in from the window, and then another. Soon there were at least a dozen of them annoying the bears.

My mind was able to clear itself in that moment and I took the opportunity to jump out the window. When my feet hit the soft dirt of the forest floor I frantically began to search for the Prince. The ground was so covered in leaves and twigs that it was very difficult to see him. Finally I noticed a movement from the corner of my eye. The poor prince was attempting to hop, but one of his legs was injured. I ran to him and scooped him up. I glanced back at the house, hesitating. I was starting to become very curious as to what had saved me in there.

Just as I was tempted to go back to the window I had jumped from, one of the flying things came out from the house and came right up to my face. It was a fairy! In fact, it was the very same fairy whom I'd saved from the Market. Her skin was bright and glowing. She looked much healthier than when she was trapped in that little jar.

"Hello Molly." I smiled at my fairy.

She regarded me for a moment and then spoke.

"I have been watching you." She said plainly, her voice tiny. "Now we are even. Continue to follow the river, and keep your eye out. Don't go into any more bear's houses."

"If I'd have known bears lived in houses here, I wouldn't have gone into this one." I explained.

A loud crash came from inside the house.

"You best hurry." The fairy said. "We cannot distract them for long."

"Thank you!" I said gratefully. "Thank your friends as well!"

I turned and ran, following the river downstream.

* * *

****

"Oh boy." I said, holding the Prince up closer to my face. "We seem to be lucky with getting out of sticky situations."

I started to laugh. It was a shaky laugh. I had run so far my legs could barely hold my weight. I found a comfortable looking spot and sat down.

"Good job Prince, thank you for trying to protect me from those bears." I closed my eyes and gave him a quick kiss on the top of his slimy head.

A great puff of green smoke exploded in front of me. I jumped up in surprise. When the emerald cloud dissipated, the Prince stood there in full human form.

"Your Highness!" I yelled in surprise and without thinking I threw my arms around his neck.

"Ouch, ouch!" The Prince pushed me away from him.

"I'm sorry!" I backed away to see where I had injured him.

He grabbed his left leg in pain and sat on the ground.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

He examined himself from head to toe and then began to laugh.

"My leg is injured. But the rest of me seems to be…in order." He looked up at me. "It's nice to be back. I do not envy the life of a frog."

"How did you transform back? Do you remember everything? What was it like? Do you like the taste of flies?" The questions flowed out of my mouth quickly.

"Well, I don't know how I transformed back. You sat down then kissed me…and poof. I think I remember everything." His eyebrows scrunched together. "It was a strange experience, one which I'd prefer not to relive. And…..I hope I don't like flies. It was kind of a reflex thing….I think."

We were both silent for a while. I watched him as he stretched his arms and neck, enjoying the ability to twist and turn. He winced in pain a few times and grabbed his leg.

"Where is it hurt?"

"I'm not sure. I think it may be my knee. Something twisted when I was thrown out of that window." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Why in the world did you go into that house?!" He sounded angry now.

"Well, you know, I'm sorry but I needed shoes! Look at my feet!" I took off the shoes and lifted one of my bloody, swollen feet in the air. "And you know what else? You're the one who ate that whole bowl of food! They wouldn't have noticed we were there right away and we could have gotten out in time."

"Well I didn't break a chair!" He accused. "Nor did I want to go into that house in the first place."

I opened my mouth to say something else, but didn't really have any good arguments. Instead I just let out an angry breath and turned away from him. We were silent as the air filled with tension. After a few minutes the Prince spoke again.

"How do you know that fairy?" He asked.

I chose not to answer him.

"Come on El. Let's just agree we've both made mistakes here."

I let out another sigh, but turned to him.

"I sort of bought her. At the Market, the one they hold every summer. Well, I didn't buy her, Nathaniel did." I averted my eyes when I said his name. "I only bought her to set her free. So I came to the edge of the forest and let her go. I can't believe she found us!"

"It seems fate is on our side for now." The Prince said, his eyes drooping a little.

"You should get some sleep. I'm not really tired, I'll keep an eye out."

He hesitated and then shifted on his side.

"Ok, don't let me sleep too long. I have a feeling we need to keep moving."

"Of course, Your Highness."

"Enough with propriety for now." He smirked. "Just call me Char."

"Char?" I scoffed. "I don't think so."

"Excuse me?" He lifted himself up on one elbow and glared.

"Well come on, all I can think when I say 'char' is charcoal." I laughed.

"Ok, Your Highness it is then." He nodded, clearly offended.

"Sorry. Maybe I'll think of something else I can call you while you're sleeping."

He didn't answer. He laid his head on one arm and closed his eyes. Soon I could tell that he was fast asleep.

"Char." I said softly, then laughed again. "Yeah right."


	17. The Giant Beanstalk

**A/N- Holy crap could I have waited any longer to add to this story? I've been so crazy busy but I finally had a little time last night to look it over. I forgot how much I'm enjoying it! I hope I can finish it up by January. My classes next semester are going to kill me with writing, so I doubt I'd have anytime to finish if I don't do it before they start! This chapter is really cute I think, but it is a tad short. I should get the next chapter out pretty quick, my weekend is almost homework free. Anyway, please enjoy! I hope it hasn't been too long that it's no longer interesting. If so, you should just reread the whole thing! That's what I did and it inspired me to write more! :) Thanks again for those who read. -Md  
**

**The Giant Beanstalk**

"How's the leg Charlie?" El said as they walked slowly next to the stream.

Char laughed at the new name he'd been given. El had been insistent upon not calling him either by his nickname, Char, or his full name, Charming. She'd finally decided on Charlie, heaven knows why, and he just didn't have the strength to argue with her.

"It's not too bad, just hurts when I walk or sit…or stand…or pretty much do anything."

"Oh, so you're up for a quick jog then aye?" She smirked. " You know what, chances are we're going to run into someone or something that can heal your wounded leg pretty quick."

"Yes, and then said person or thing will try and kill us." Char laughed.

"Well that seems to be the pattern, but we'd make it out at the last minute." She assured him.

"Just to be safe though, how about we don't wander into anymore houses or run into any more COWs."

"Deal……" El's voice faded out as she spoke.

Looking up, Char noticed she was looking towards the depths of the forest with a look of confusion on her face. He turned and followed her gaze. In the midst of the thick brown trunks there was a green trunk, one that was twice the thickness of the ones surrounding it. They both turned their gazes upwards, searching for the top of the strange green tree but they couldn't see it. It rose high above the surrounding canopy of leaves and faded into the clouds. Without looking at each other, they both slowly walked toward the thing. When they came to it, El reached out and touched it with her fingers.

"It's a beanstalk." She whispered.

"Isn't it a little big to be a beanstalk?"

"It's a _giant_ beanstalk."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a farmer, Charlie, I know these things. But how did it get so big? This is amazing!" She had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I don't know farmer El, maybe because we are in an enchanted forest where all the weird things you can think of happen?" He retorted.

She shot a glare in his direction, but then shrugged, knowing he was completely on target.

The stalk had smooth, thick green skin. Spikes about six inches long protruded from it. El grabbed hold of one, hoisting herself up. She rested her right foot on a spike that was closer to the ground.

"Um, what are you doing?" Char questioned.

"I can climb it!" She yelled with a tone almost euphoric.

"Do you not remember what we just talked about?"

"I know, I know." She rolled her eyes. "But this could be a great opportunity to find out where we are and how far this forest goes and WHERE HOME IS!"

"Explain."

"You know," She sighed, hopping down from the beanstalk, "for a man who is to be king one day, you are quite dense. But I always figured that to be the case, so why should I be surprised now?"

Char just raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue.

"Do you see how high this goes? If I can climb past the trees I can see how far they go and maybe even find the direction of town! The castle's spires are pretty high and I could pick them out easily."

"I don't know El. You think you can climb _that_ high holding on to these flimsy things?" He flicked one of the protruding spikes."

Her face flickered of doubt as she looked up towards the sky. She began to chew on her lower lip, something Char had noticed she would do when she became unsure of herself. His mouth twitched into a small smile as he watched her quirk.

"Well, I, I think I've done harder things in my lifetime." She looked at him with a half determined face.

"No." Char shook his head. "This is ridiculous. The fairy told us to follow the stream, so we're going to follow the stream."

"Is that an order Your Highness?" She replied snidely.

"I will make it one if I have to."

"Well you don't. You stay here because of your knee. Keep an eye out. If I fall, then you can be the hero and catch me. Otherwise, just wait here and I'll be fine."

Before he could even argue she started up the beanstalk. He had to admit that it was a good idea, but he still didn't want her to do it. If it weren't for his injured leg it would be him going up that beanstalk. He paced, and limped, back and forth nervously as he watched her climb. She never slipped, which gave him some relief, but he assumed she'd get tired pretty quickly.

After ten minutes or so she'd made it to the top of the trees. She looked down and him, taking her left hand off the beanstalk to give him a thumbs up. The gesture made her loose her balance slightly and she quickly grabbed on to a spike again.

"Don't…..argh!" Char rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air.

After a few more minutes he could hear her yelling. She was too far up for him to make out what she was saying.

"I can't hear what you're saying!" Char yelled his loudest.

She stayed in one place for a few minutes and then began to climb upward again.

"What is she doing?!" Char asked himself out loud.

Before long she had climbed above the clouds and she was lost in a mist of white. Char cursed and yelled, but had no one to hear his complaints. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't think he could climb the beanstalk with his injured leg without falling to his death.

After another ten minutes past, he felt that something had to be wrong. He didn't have a choice anymore. He had to climb that beanstalk. He couldn't just wait there any longer, he had to find out where she'd gone. He knew she hadn't fallen.

He stretched out his arms and legs. Pain pierced his knee as he did so. He groaned but shook his head, determined to do it. He stood next to the beanstalk and grabbed hold of two spikes above his head. He pulled himself up, trying to bend his injured knee as little as possible. He smiled to himself as the feeling of success filled him for climbing one step.

"Well," He said as he looked up. "Just ten thousand more to go."

Char began his climb. With every step he'd wince in pain, but soon he got used to it. When his arms got tired, he shift most of his weight to his uninjured leg and rest for a bit, leaning against the beanstalk to steady himself. After what seemed like an eternity to him, he reached to canopy. He kept climbing and then stopped at the magnificent sight.

Every direction he turned, green trees expanded into the horizon. The sun was just beginning to fall towards the west. That meant he only had a few more hours to find El and get back to the forest floor. He squinted his eyes as best he could, trying to see farther. To the north, the direction they'd been walking in the first place, he could make out a tiny spire. It had to be his palace. He smiled to himself, feeling like there was hope of getting out of this strange place.

He took in a great breath and continued his climb.

He climbed higher and higher, the misty white clouds getting closer. Soon he could feel the dense wetness as he climbed through it. He couldn't see anything the deeper he went into the cloud. Breathing was difficult because it was almost like breathing under water.

"El?!" He called out, wondering if she may have gotten stuck there.

There was no answer. He continued on and soon he broke through the cloud. He was able to take it a fresh breath of air. There seemed to be a lot of fluid in his lungs however and he started coughing. He coughed so hard he lost his balance and lost hold of the spikes. He started to fall backward and he automatically began to scream. His shouts were stopped short as his fall was cut off by a cushy surface. He looked down in surprise and saw that the cloud itself it was stopped him from falling. That was strange. Clouds were just evaporated water, he should have fallen right though.

Char decided to just go with it and count his blessings. After standing up and steadying himself, he looked up for the first time. There was a giant castle in front of him. He laughed for a second as he wondered why he hadn't noticed it before. Then his smile turned into a worried frown.

This was a _giant _castle. Twenty times the size of his own palace back home. That's not to say that it was bigger in square feet. Everything about this place was literally giant. The door itself spanned at least thirty feet. He looked around, wondering how in the world he would ever find El. He was almost an hour behind her, and there is no telling what kind of trouble she got into in an hour. Especially in a place like this.

His only choice was to walk towards the castle and start searching immediately.


End file.
